


Like a Secret in Your Throat

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?</p>
<p>Song: Vampires Will Never Hurt You - My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I burst into our flat, almost falling to the ground. Quickly closing the door, I collapse against it, my legs falling to my sides as I slide down to the floor. What the fuck just happened to me?!

I had gone to the store down the street to grab a few snacks for mine and Phil’s movie night. Nothing says good times like Maltesers, Pocky and High School Musical marathon. The sun was just beginning to set, throwing shades of orange and purple into the sky. My bag of treats swung slightly as I quickly turned a corner back to our flat. A smile crept onto my face as I looked at it while thinking of something Phil had done earlier today.

I had popped into his YouNow chat and done a silly game with him that the viewers suggested. I said something about his mum and he playfully told me to shut up; shoving me a bit. I could tell he wasn’t really mad, though. He rarely got mad; especially not at me.

That’s one of the things I love about him. He’s always so cheerful and looking at the bright side of things. Not like me; always finding fault in stuff and pointing out my own flaws. I tried not to do it so much on camera because it makes the fans worry; but when I voice my insecurity off camera Phil is always right there to disprove it. He’ll say all the right words I need to hear then try to take my mind away from it all by suggesting we do something together.

I don’t know where I’d be if I didn’t have him.

My train of Phil filled thoughts was broken by an odd noise. I looked around at where I was and realized I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I ended up in a suburban back alley somewhere, the flickering light from the streetlamp casting an eerie glow on the pavement.

I took a step back then turned around, hoping to retrace my steps and find my way back home. As I started to walk out of the alley I heard the noise again. A low growling sound that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. A dog, maybe? I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

I slowly made my way towards the mouth of the alley, giving whatever was hiding in the shadows a lot of space and not taking my eyes away. My heart was starting to quicken and my hands were shaky. I pulled my coat tighter, trying to make myself feel better and pretend my shaking was from the cold and not because I was being a total scaredy cat.

I glanced at the end of the alley, seeing I was almost out and into the house lights of the suburbs. When I looked back, though, the shadows had grown much larger. The figure of a man came out, all in black and hood drawn up to cover his features.

Great. Not a dog, but a pedophile. Fuck my life. I was frozen for a moment; my brain too in shock from fear to tell me what to do. With no real way to defend myself, I dropped my grocery bag and start to make a mad dash for the exit. I got about two steps when I felt his grasp on my arm and I was suddenly flung backwards. I landed hard on my back and I heard a crack from my head on the ground. I was too stunned at first to feel the impact, but then my eyes blurred over for a moment and I let out a groan.

I tried to sit up but he was now on top of me. It felt like my heart was pumping throughout my entire body and my brain was fuzzy, trying too hard to think of what to do and overloading. I looked up at my attacker and the scream I was about to let out got caught in my throat.

His face was contorted into a sadistic grin; mouth open wide to reveal all too pointy canines. Was this really happening? I never believed in all that supernatural stuff like ghosts and things. Now that something from that world was right in front of my face I didn’t know what to do. I was in an unknown alley way being pinned to the ground… by a vampire…

His hands went the collar of my shirt and pulled it away, tearing it a bit and revealing my neck and shoulder. I tried my hardest to push him off me but it was like pushing against a wall. He let out a low and raspy laugh; just before coming down onto my neck and sinking his teeth in.

The pain searing, I squirmed under him; kicking and punching but doing no damage. I could feel a crawling sensation under my skin, moving towards where he was biting me. I could barely breathe, my lungs sore from the harshly cold air.

I close my eyes for a second, trying to sort my thoughts, but all I managed to do was let myself relax. My body sunk into the pavement, weakening more and more with every drop of blood he dragged from my veins.

This was it, I thought. I was going to die right here in this alley way by a vampire. How dramatic. My head was swimming. I guess I’ve had a good life, thinking back on it. It didn’t start out perfect; always getting bullied and never quite fitting in… But the past few years have been the best of my life.

Ever since I started doing YouTube I’ve found so many people like me after living my whole life thinking I was alone. Phil’s been there for all of it. Not just the times that I’ve been down, but in the times that were the best as well. We’ve been through so much together and done so much for each other. I couldn’t imagine my life without him now. He means everything to me.

My eyes sprung open as realization hit me. I was about to die. Even if I’m alright with that… what would that do to Phil? After the times we’ve shared, how could I just abandon him like that? It would tear him apart.

I shakily took in a deep breath while gathering my thoughts. My hands felt around the ground until I found a rock. My fingers barely clung to it as I summoned the rest of my strength and smashed the rock against the side of the man’s head. He released his fangs from my neck and let out a shout, pulling away. Blood dripped onto my face from the fairly sized gash on his temple. I tasted copper and I wiped at my mouth as I quickly scurried out from under him in his temporary distraction.

I finally got to my feet and saw that the wound I’d left him was already half healed. He swore, then looked at his blood covered hand. He looked up at me, expression blank. He stood up and I raise my rock again, ready to try to defend myself again. The copper taste hung in my mouth, almost gagging at the taste. He let out a laugh of amusement. I realized how stupid I must have looked trying to fight off a vampire with a rock; the thought draining away some of my adrenaline rush.

He stared at me for a moment, eyes analyzing my face. I had no idea what was going through his head. Then he smirked; turned around, and walked away. He was letting me go? I highly doubted I had actually scared him off with my rock.

Not taking the chance of him changing his mind, I took off toward the end of the alley and finally out of the suburbs. I ran like I’d never ran before until I got to a street I recognized and I stopped to catch my breath, finally discarding the rock. I clutched at my chest, pulling my coat together to hide my torn shirt. My lungs were on fire and my heart wouldn’t stop hammering up to my brain.

My hand trembled at my neck, wiping away a bit of my own blood. I couldn’t feel any wound, though.

Suddenly, my stomach turned. My hand shot to my mouth and I wrenched over, almost puking in the street. The stress and fear I just went through must have been catching up with me. Then it hit me. I doubled over, my knees crashing to the ground as I felt the worst pain I’d ever felt. My head was pounding and my gut felt like I was being stabbed. What was happening to me? This isn’t the best time to be feeling sick. I kneeled there for a good twenty minutes, flashes of fierce fever and cold sweats leaving me shaky once again.

I tried to pull out my phone and text Phil but my hands were too shaky and I dropped my phone.

The pain in my gut started to subside a bit and I forced myself to stand. I told myself I could worry about the pain later; I had to get home to Phil. I’d been out so long I bet he was wondering where I was. He always worried about me. I picked up my phone and started walking.

I carefully walked, holding my stomach like my guts could fall out at any moment. I stumbled along, trying to not look like a drunkard to people passing by. Just what I’d need; to be caught by fans looking like this. I turned the corner and down the street I could see our building. I let out a sigh and trudged on, the thought of a warm flat and seeing Phil’s face again giving me the strength to make it the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I get up from the floor and make my way up the stairs. I get to the middle landing before I give up, laying down on the floor to catch my breath.

“Dan?” I hear Phil call from the living room. He must have heard the door close. He shuffles into view, his fuzzy slippers skidding along the floor. He looks down at me and frowns. “Are you having another existential crisis?”

I can see why Phil would assume that. This is the exact same spot I usually lay down in whenever I get my bouts of depression. I just lay here face down in my own self-pity. I look up at him, eyes half lidded and I see realization come over his face. He sets the coffee mug he’s holding down on the banister and kneels down next to me, placing a hand on my back.

“You look awful.” He points out.

“Thanks.” I retort. Even in my weakened state I can’t help but be sarcastic.

He places a hand to my forehead and I let out a sigh, the warmth of his hand on my skin making me feel cozy. I might just fall asleep right here.

“You’re freezing. What happened?” Phil’s face now has concern written all over it.

How am I supposed to explain what just happened when I’m not even 100% sure myself? I could actually be sick and the attack and everything was just a hallucination. Trying to assure myself wasn’t really working. No matter how skeptic I am of these kinds of things, I can’t deny what happened to me. It was all far too real to be dismissed as an illusion.

I slowly try to sit up, Phil helping me, and I end up leaning against the heating grate. I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts. “It just hit me while I was out. I felt really sick and almost threw up.” I tell him. It wasn’t a complete lie, but I still feel a pang of guilt for not telling him the truth. What else am I supposed to do, though?

I look up at Phil, now kneeling in front of me and hand on my shoulder. His eyebrows are furrowed, his full attention on me. Sometimes, I think he cares about me a little too much. It’s flattering, but I wonder just how much stress and worry I cause him on a daily basis.

Phil stands up a bit and takes my arm. “I’ll help you to bed and get you some tea. You need to rest.” I nod, gently standing up. Phil braces me around my waist and I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

“I guess our movie night is canceled.” I half laugh, “Sorry…”

Phil shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll just have to get better soon.” He smiles and my heart leaps in my chest. Was I about to be sick again?

We slowly make our way towards my room. As we squeeze through the doorway, I catch a whiff of something. A tangy but lightly sweet smell that makes my stomach clench in hunger. I can’t place where it was coming from, but I definitely want to know.

Phil sets me down on my bed, the softness under me inviting me to sleep. I rub my eyes and Phil lets out a chuckle. “You look like a little kid.”

I fake pout. “Just ‘cause I’m younger than you.”

Phil shrugs. “I think it’s cute.”

I feel my face flush a bit and I look down, fiddling with the buttons on my coat. Why am I acting this way? It’s not like I wasn’t use to compliments; so why was it different when they came from Phil?

“How about you get your coat and stuff off while I make your tea?”

I nod and Phil leaves the room. I kick off my shoes while I take off my coat, nudging both over to the floor near my desk. I’m feeling too poorly right now to let my OCD bother me and put them away properly. I take off my shirt, but before I can throw it on top of my coat a patch of red catches my eye.

I had completely forgotten that my shirt had been torn slightly and there are spots of blood on it. Did Phil notice? If he had, I’m sure he would have said something. My coat must have hidden it enough. My luck, I wouldn’t be wearing one of my many black shirts when I get blood on it; I just had to be wearing a white one.

I rub at my neck and I feel flakes of now drying blood come off onto my hand. I can’t let Phil see this blood. He’d freak out and want to rush me to the hospital or something. And I’d have to tell him what happened. I’m not even ready to admit it to myself, let alone Phil.

I hear Phil coming back down the hallway and I panic, quickly stuffing my shirt under the corner of my mattress and jumping under my duvet, pulling it up to my nose. Phil comes in with tea in one hand and some medicine in the other. He sits down on the side of my bed and offers me the tea. I shake my head and he sets it on my side table.

“Are you sure you’re just sick? You seem really jumpy.”

My eyes dart to the corner of my mattress where my shirt is hidden, then back at him. I wish I could tell him what happened, but how could I when I even doubt it myself? He trusts me to tell him everything; and now I’m breaking that trust. I say the only other thing I can that isn’t another lie. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, ok?”

I sound like such a child; and this helpless feeling in the back of my head is making me feel like one.

Phil just smiles and nods. “I understand. Drink your tea and gets some rest, then you can tell me when you’re ready.” He leans over me and brushes my hair away from my eyes. I’m glad I can cover my face with my duvet, because I’m surely blushing right now.

Phil goes to get up and before I know what I’m doing I grab his arm. He stops and turns back to me but words won’t come out of my mouth. I don’t want him to go. I want him to stay and talk with me like everything’s normal or just sit there so I know he’s there. He stands there, waiting for me to say something. “Thank you. You know, for everything…”

He grins down at me, turning slightly red and shrugs. “What are friends for?” With that, he leaves, quietly closing the door behind him. I lay back down, taking a sip of my tea. It tastes perfect, as I expected and I sigh, letting my eyelids droop a bit. All that running, fighting and half heart attacks from Phil’s smile made me exhausted. I set down my mug and snuggle down under the duvet, quickly drifting off to sleep; dreams filled with crystal blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I wake up early in the morning, quickly pulling the covers back on which I’d kicked off in the night. I’d been thrashing around all night, nightmares of my attack running vividly through my mind. This has happened every night since the attack a few days ago. Phil actually came into my room once, waking me and asking me what was wrong. I pushed him away, though. That damn smell was driving me insane. He had to stay away from me or I don’t know what I’ll do. I’m just glad it was too dark in my room to see his face. I know that if I’d seen his hurt expression I would have been tempted to pull him back and embrace him.

During the day I’d spend my time in my room, playing games and finally editing my latest video and posting it. The more I thought about the attack or Phil the more insane I felt.

I sigh, sitting up a bit and reaching for my laptop. I turn it on and quickly stalk twitter and my Tumblr dashboard. After about a half an hour I stop, not even paying attention to most of what I was scrolling past. I rub my tummy; feeling starving. I haven’t eaten much; nothing seeming appetizing.

Before heading down the hallway I slip a random shirt on and pop into the bathroom. I look horrible. My eyes are gaunt and my face is pale. I look at my neck, checking it over carefully. No wound or anything hinting at the other night’s events. I make my way to the kitchen and find Phil there; eating a bowl of cereal and looking over the puzzle on the back of the box. He hears me come in and a light smile appears on his face. “Hey there.”

I mumble a ‘Hey’ and sit across from him at our breakfast bar. He sets the cereal box aside and puts full attention on me. I feel his gaze but refuse to look. After the way I pushed away his help last night, I don’t deserve to look at him.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, genuinely concerned.

“I’m alright.” I lie. Again. I feel the familiar pang of guilt but ignore it. I need to sort everything out before I tell him what happened.

Phil gets up and starts putting together another bowl of cereal for me. I blankly stare at him as my mind is elsewhere. No matter how much I want to block out that night, I need to remember. I start retracing my steps. Going down the alley, the man jumping me, me defending myself… Then I remember something I hadn’t noticed before.

That copper taste. Thinking about it now, while my mind is clear of adrenaline, I realize what it must have been. I mentally slap myself, thinking back on the dozens of vampire movies I watch with Phil. What’s the reoccurring theme when it comes to turning someone into a vampire? Some kind of blood transfer.

Is that why the man laughed at me? He must have realized what had happened and thought I was an idiot for actually swallowing it.

A bowl of cereal appears in front of me as Phil sits back down. I look at it a few moments, my stomach turning with hunger but my taste buds revolted at the thought of eating it. Phil continues to eat his breakfast, glancing up at me a few times but not saying anything. My eyes trace down from his wonderful eyes and down to his neck.

His neck.

His slender, pale neck.

Pulsing with-

NO.

No no no, I am not thinking about that. I can’t tear my eyes away though. My own pulse quickens and I fight the urge to lick my lips as I feel my stomach once again clench in hunger. Fuck. I quickly grab my spoon and make myself take a bite of cereal. Bad idea. I get up and run over to the sink, spitting out the cereal. The pain hits me again and I grip the edge of the counter.

I feel a hand on my back and not a moment later that sultry sent that can only be called ‘Phil’ wafts over me. I spin around to see Phil worrying over me. I swallow the bile rising in my throat and let out a shaky breath.

“Dan?” He moves to touch me again and I slap his hand away.

“Get away from me!” I quickly push him aside and run down the hall, locking myself in the bathroom. My hand comes up to my mouth as I feel pain shoot through my gums. I look in the mirror and almost have to pry my hand away. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of my own reflection. I knew this was coming, but I was taken aback all the same.

My canine teeth were protruding out into what I could undeniably call fangs. I back away from myself and sink to the floor, tears now streaming down my cheeks.

I hear Phil gently knock on the door. “Dan…? Please answer.”

I can’t. All I do is cover my head with my arms and try to muffle my own sobs. Please, Phil, go away. Get far away before I hurt you.

Phil tries the knob, but it’s locked tight. “Dan?” he knocks louder now, “Please tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something? I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you,” I manage to croak out, “just go! Please.” Phil, you’re too sweet to me to ever do anything wrong…

“I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been acting strange ever since you got home that night.”

“You can’t help me with this.” I sob. I’m not sure anyone can.

There’s a pause and I hear Phil slide down the other side of the door to sit. “Dan, you know that no matter what happens I’ll always be there for you. Even if you’re in some kind of trouble, I’ll try my best to help.”

His endearing words make my tears spring up more. Damn it, Phil. Don’t do this to me. I have to drive you away. Another pain hits my stomach and I double over, holding myself and letting out a cry.

“Dan!” Phil’s pounding on the door again.

The hunger won’t stop. Not until I get what I need. Phil is right on the other side of the door. He’s right there, smelling so sweet it almost makes my mouth water. I pull at my hair and clench my teeth as much as my throbbing fangs will let me.

I can’t do this any longer. I’m so sorry, Phil, but I have to have just a taste or else I’ll go insane.

I get up and go to the door, turning the lock and throwing it open. Phil’s arm is still raised to knock again and I grab it by the wrist. My other hand goes to his shoulder and before he can say anything I push him against the opposite wall, trapping him against it with my own body.

My head hovers over his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent in between ragged breaths. I can’t do this. I shouldn’t do this, but I have to. I want to.

“D-Dan?” Phil shakes under my grip. I slowly peel myself away from him and look at him. His eyes are darting around my face until they finally land on my mouth. I open it a bit, exposing my fangs. His breath catches, eyes widening with shock.

“Dan, you… How did this happen?”

“When I went out the other night I was attacked; and no ordinary one at that.” I start to brief him on what happened and how it’s been effecting me, the pressure of guilt lifting off my chest. When I’m done I lean my head on the wall above his shoulder, not able to look at him anymore. He finally knew. He knows about the monster I’ve become. He can run away now and be safe.

I feel a hand on my waist and I stiffen. “Dan… I told you I’d help you any way I could. If you need to…”

I look at him, his eyes only filled with compassion. Is he insane? “No, Phil, I’m not doing that to you. I- “I realize I’m still pinning him to the wall and it takes all the willpower I can muster to let him go, taking a step back. “I don’t want to hurt you.” I whisper, “It hurt so much, Phil. You can’t imagine.” I’m on the verge of tears again and I look at the floor.

Phil takes my hand; a rare form of contact from him but seems oddly familiar. I squeeze slightly and he returns it, reassuringly. I look up at him and his eyes have not wavered from their determination.

“You know I care about you, Dan. Even if it costs me a little pain, I’m fine if it’s for you.” He places his other hand on my cheek and leans forward, gently kissing my forehead.

I take a deep breath. “Are you sure?” I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this, but I can’t take it anymore. I’m so weak.

Phil nods, giving me a small smile. I move in, pulling his shirt collar away a bit. He leans his head to the side, allowing me to see the veins creeping up his neck. My fangs throb again, knowing what I’m about to do. I open my mouth wide and quickly plunge my teeth into his neck.

He lets out a yelp and quickly wraps his arms around me tightly, but I barely notice his embrace. My mind is racing as the taste of his blood caresses my tongue before flowing down my throat, the warmth soothing my aching stomach at last. I hold Phil, my hand at the back of his head as he rests it on my shoulder. I can hear him whimper slightly and it makes me cringe.

I want to pull back, but my body won’t let me. Not only is my hunger for blood not quite sated yet; but a new feeling has crawled up my spine and settled in my brain. This closeness to Phil, him and I embracing like this, it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I’ve always needed him as a best friend and coworker, now I need him so much more. It’s not just for the blood. I need his eyes on me and only me. I need him to hold me just like this forever and accept me for what I am now just like he always has. I need him. I need all of him. I-

I feel Phil’s legs weaken and he starts to collapse, bringing me down with him. I need to stop; but he tastes so good. This feels so good. I’m practically on top of him, my legs on either side of his hips. His hands are on my sides and I faintly hear him say my name.

His voice wakes be from my thoughts and I tell myself to let him go. I say it a couple times in my head before I finally rip myself away from him, falling against the opposite wall.

Phil looks terrible. He’s so much paler than usual and his breathing uneven. I just stare at him, at what I’ve done, unable to speak. How could I do this? “Phil, I… I’m so sorry…”

He just shakes his head, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

“I’ll, um… I should get you bandages.” I get up and start to search around in the bathroom. I find the bandages but when I return to the hallway Phil is nowhere in sight.

“Phil?” I call out, but no answer. I’m about to think that he really did leave me, but then I notice his door is now closed ad it wasn’t before. I walk over to it and knock. “Phil, are you ok?” That’s stupid to ask, of course he’s not ok.

I hear him shuffle around a bit. “I… I need to be alone for a bit.”

He hates me. He regrets helping me. Damn it, I fucked up. What am I going to do now? I leave the bandages outside his door and lock myself in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

As soon as Dan goes to the bathroom, I get up as quickly as my wobbly legs will let me and head for my room. Closing the door behind me; I flop down on my side on my bed, no energy left in me. I try to gather my thoughts and understand what just happened, but I can’t concentrate.

I sigh, looking down at the growing problem in my pants. I don’t think he noticed, thankfully, ‘cause I brought legs up as soon as he moved away from me. If he saw what our encounter has done to me, I’d be mortified. I don’t know what he’d say or do.

Why do I have to feel this way? I know he doesn’t feel the same way towards me; but I’ve felt this way since the day we met. Why can’t I let him go?

I hear a knock then Dan’s quiet voice. “Phil, are you ok?”

I curl up into a ball, holding my legs. I can’t let him see me like this. “I… I need to be alone for a bit.” I tell him. Without another word I hear him walk down the hall to his room, shutting the door.

So… Dan’s a vampire now. As if he wasn’t already perfect enough.

I knew he had been acting weird these past few days, but I never in a million years would have guessed this. When he came back that night and was ill, he looked so adorable. I know I shouldn’t have liked that he was sick, but it made him clingier than usual and I loved it. I love whenever he needs me. I feel like I need him to need me. It’s weird, but true.

He’d looked even more adorable when he had grabbed my arm, looking up at me from his bed. I had almost lost it there.

After the first night of him home he had barricaded himself in his room; not speaking to me unless he had to. I thought maybe I had come on too strong that night and weirded him out or something. Then the nightmares came. I knew he had been ignoring me, but when I heard him shouting and crying in the night I had to go check on him. I rushed to his side, ready to comfort him, but he pushed me away.

I didn’t understand. Had I let something slip? I usually watch what I say to him, but what if I’d said something wrong?

The next night it happened I snuck into his room. He hadn’t cried out yet, but even his mumbling was loud. I waited for him to hold still and I sat on the edge of his bed, carefully placing my hand on his cheek to check his temperature. He was really cold and looked really bad. The last time I had talked to him I had suggested he call a doctor but he refused.

I was about to pull my hand away when he suddenly grabbed it. My heart leaped in my chest, thinking I was caught; but when I only heard his steady breathing I realized he must still be asleep. His fingers clumsily played with mine until they were laced together and I smiled. I just sat there, listening to his rhythmic breathing and enjoying the feeling of holding his hand.

After a few minutes he started to roll over and released my hand. I took that as my queue to leave before I was caught for real.

Yesterday he finally tried speaking to me on his own. I didn’t mention the night before, afraid of what he might say. He was still acting strange; so I felt I still needed to tiptoe around him.

He came into my room and started asking me a bunch of weird questions; namely about vampires. Looking back on it now it’s obvious why, but at the time I thought it was for some video he may be working on.

“So, um, with vampires, how does the change work?” He had asked. He was leaning in the doorway, not making any inclination to actually come in my room.

“You mean how do you change someone?”

“More like how it feels, I guess?”

I thought for a moment, sifting through all the movies and TV shows I’ve watched with vampires in it. “Usually the vampire has to die then kind of be ‘reborn’. It seems pretty painful.”

“Yeah…” He zoned out for a second, an expression on his face I couldn’t quite make out. After a moment he just turned around, mumbling a thanks and going back to his room.

Everything made since once Dan had jumped me in the hallway, bearing his fangs at me. As soon as I saw them, a wave of emotions came over me. I felt so sorry for Dan. He had gone through this alone, probably afraid to tell me what had happened. I wanted to hold him right then and there and tell him everything was going to be ok. Then I realized why he had me pinned down. It had been how long since that night? He must be really bloodthirsty. Was he going to kill me? It felt strange thinking about that kind of thing so nonchalantly; but I guess my years of Buffy and things has desensitized me a bit.

He had looked so ravenous at first, but after spilling his guts to me he looked so ashamed. He didn’t even look at me and in that moment I knew what I was about to say was crazy but it’s how I truly felt. “Dan… I told you I’d help you any way I could. If you need to…”

He looked at me then, half like I was a lunatic and half like I was his savior. At first he refused, but I assured him I would be ok. I just wanted him to be normal again; or at least as normal as he could be.

When he finally bit me, it hurt so much. I started to regret my decision, but held on for dear life; thinking over and over how I was doing it for Dan. After a while, though, the pain in my neck became duller and duller until the only sensation I felt was the tingling feeling all over my body and Dan’s arms wrapped tightly around me. I could stay here forever like this, but I was starting to get dizzy. My legs stopped working and I ended up pulling Dan to the ground. This felt too good to be real. My hands were at his hips and I couldn’t stop myself from quietly moaning his name.

A few seconds later he stopped drinking from me, pulling away and falling against the wall. My head was still in the clouds for a moment but then I realized that I had got too caught up in the moment and was now horribly turned on.

I come back from my daydreaming and realize I’ve finally ‘calmed down’. I grab my Totoro from the top of my bed and hold it tight, pretending it was Dan again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I wake up, not realizing I had fallen asleep, and look at my clock. It’s late in the afternoon and the sun is already set. I try sitting up and get a wave of dizziness. I’ll have to be careful, seeing as all the blood loss from earlier has made me anemic. I slowly stand up and realize I’m hungry. I need to get something to eat.

I shuffle to the kitchen, somewhat using the wall for support. I notice Dan sitting on the couch, focused on the rerun episode of American Horror Story. I make my way into the kitchen and start opening cabinets, nothing seeming appetizing.

“Phil?” Dan calls and I hear him get up and turn off the TV. I let him know I’m in the kitchen and he comes through the door. I stop my searching to get a good look at him. He looks so much better now. He’s back to his darker complexion and his eyes shining bright like usual. He has more energy now, too. “Phil, you should be lying down and resting.”

“I’m fine. I just need something to eat.” I start to randomly grab the makings of a sandwich. Dan comes up behind me, pushing my hand away from the fridge with his own. My memory flashes to the night he held my hand and I blush a bit.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you something.” He tries to usher me out of the kitchen but I pull away.

“Dan, I’ve got it, really.” Dan, stop fussing over me; I’m supposed to do that to you.

“No, Phil. You’re always taking care of me; dropping everything else to do so. Even earlier, when you…” He shakes away the thought, “Just let me take care of you for once!”

“I don’t want to be a burden!” I shout, then immediately cover my mouth.

Dan’s eyes go wide at my words. I feel I’m about to tear up. I’ve never cried in front of Dan before. What do I do?

“You think you’re a burden?” he asks, almost in a whisper. I can only nod.

“Phil,” He takes my face in his hands and makes me look at him. “In all the years we’ve known each other, not once have I ever thought of you as a burden. You have always been my rock; even before we met when I just watched your videos. Everything you said I held dear and everything you did made me smile. You always know just how to cheer me up and you’re always there to help me with anything. If anything, I’m a burden to you.”

I shake my head. “I love helping you, Dan. Helping you and making you smile…” I can barely get my words out. I never knew I meant this much to Dan; and now that I finally want to say my feelings back my brain won’t let me.

So I do the only thing I can think of.

I lean in and press my lips to his. Let him pull away or slap me, right now I don’t care. This is how I feel and I need him to know.

His hands are still on my face and after what seems like forever I feel him pull me closer to him, kissing me back. My chest feels like it’s bursting as my hands find his waist. I move forward and make him take a step back and lean against the counter. This feels so… right. I can’t even describe how I’m feeling right now. All I know is that I’ve wanted to do this for what seems like forever and now all my dreams are alive.

Dan breaks our kiss and I almost whimper, not wanting to stop. He looks at me, an apologetic smile on his face. “I’d continue, but you really need to rest.”

I sigh, knowing he’s right. I’m barely standing up here, I highly doubt I’d be up for any ‘physical activities’. I take one last mental image of myself pinning Dan up against the kitchen counter, biting my lip, then pull away. He takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom, telling me he’ll make me my sandwich and bring me some books and my DS to entertain myself.

When he comes back I pat the spot next to me in my bed and he slips under the covers with me, handing me my plate. I eat my sandwich quickly, not really tasting it but it felt good to get some source of energy in me. I set the plate on my nightstand and snuggle down in bed, pulling Dan towards me. He nuzzles his head in the crook of my neck, and I freeze.

He laughs. “Don’t worry. I’d never do anything without your permission.” I look down to see him blushing. “I just really like how you smell.”

I smile, kissing the top of his head. We soon fall asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing, and for me, the soothing thought of Dan returning my feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I wake up only about an hour later, still in Phil’s arms, his scent everywhere around me. It’s unmistakable and indescribable. I pull away just enough to look up at him, sleeping soundly. He was looking a bit better now, but still a little paler than usual. Thankfully, I wasn’t feeling hungry again; which allowed me to lay so close to him like this but not be tempted.

Yet.

I need to figure out a plan. I can’t keep taking blood from Phil like this. I shouldn’t have had to to begin with, but it was kind of an emergency… I know how much it hurts and I don’t want to put him through that again. It’s not healthy for him either.

The thought of hunting comes to mind and I shiver. I know what it’s like to be prey from first-hand experience; I can’t imagine doing that to someone else. I’m starting to get that helpless feeling again, so I push it out of my head. Besides, I don’t want to be close to someone like that. It’d be too weird.

I feel Phil stretch out a bit then tugs me close, squeezing me like I’m some sort of plushie. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon.” I mumble.

He shifts and looks down at me. “Something’s on your mind.”

I snuggle into his chest and nod slightly. No more lying to him. Look what kind of trouble it got me into. I swear to myself that no matter what it is, I’ll tell him anything and everything. “I’ve been worrying about when I’m… hungry again.” I look up into him summer sky eyes, “What will I do?”

“I thought you had me?” he answers like it’s obvious.

“Phil, I can’t take from you all the time. It’s not good for you.”

“I’m fine as long as it’s just a little here and there. It was just too much the first time ‘cause you waited so long and I think you were still worn out from your attack.” He brushes his hand through my hair. “I want to, Dan. I…”

He looks away, seeming to try to find the right words. He looks back at me, face a bit red. “I don’t want you close like that with anyone else.”

I smile at his childish jealousy and at the fact that I was thinking the same thing. “Oh, so you’re calling dibs on me now?” I tease.

He laughs, pushing me away and getting up out of bed. “I’m feeling better now. How about we go out somewhere?”

The thought of doing something, well, normal, made me ease a bit and pushing any other worrying thoughts to the back of my mind for now. I go to my room to get dressed and come out in my trademark skinny jeans and Phil’s red checkered shirt.

Phil meets me in our living room, now sporting his OMFG shirt and a hoodie. He freezes when he sees me. A weird expression comes over his face, then he bursts out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I know I don’t look weird or anything, but I reach up and start adjusting my hair self-consciously.

He catches his breath, bracing his hands on his knees. “Y-you’re a vampire. Wearing a red plaid shirt and skinny jeans.”

I am clearly missing something. “So?”

He points at me. “You’re Marshall Lee!”

My mind clicks and I look down at my attire. “Oh my god…” I facepalm and turn beat red. I start to stalk back to my room to change, but Phil catches me around my waist from behind. “No! Don’t change! It’s too funny. Besides, I always liked Marshall Lee.”

I look at him with a fake grumpy face. “Does that make you Fiona?”

He shrugs. “Sure. I’m not going blonde, though.”

I laugh. “Good.”

“Oh!” he lets me go and jumps up and down, “Does that mean I can have a cat?”

I shake my head, smiling. “Just come on.” I grab my wallet, phone, and keys as well as Phil’s hand and we make our way out the door.

We make our way through the city, chatting about nonsense like usual. It feels good to get some fresh air and let my mind ease. Maybe this will all work out after all? As long as I can control myself, I can live my life just like I did before. The only real thing that’s changed is my diet, right? All-be-it a strange appetite, but I can manage it. I don’t want to keep taking so much from Phil; but if he’s so willing…

We head to the Underground, swiping our Oyster cards and getting on the train. We step inside, noticing the car we’re in is empty. The train isn’t as busy this time of night, so the privacy is nice. As soon as the doors close and we take off, Phil takes the opportunity to hold my hand. I smile, looking at our fingers intertwined.

What were we now? Obviously more than just best friends, now that we’ve admitted to our mutual feelings. But does that mean that we’re automatically together? I want to be, but I’m not sure if I need to ask or if it was just a given.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?” He looks at me.

“So… are we together? Or…” I stare down at my feet.

He shifts to turn towards me, lifting my chin. “Do you want to be?”

Isn’t it obvious? I can’t help but blush and he notices.

He smirks. “Well then, Dan Howell, will you be my boyfriend?”

I smile and kiss him. He holds the back of my head, pulling me in and deepening the kiss. He then pulls away. “So, that’s a yes?”

I laugh and lightly punch his arm. “Duh.”

We start to figure out exactly where we’re headed. We kind of just left the house and got on the train without picking a destination. We decided on Shake Away and our favorite game shop; having spent a lot of days inside the past few days playing video games, I was itching to buy a new one to play. Once the train arrives at our stop, we make our way out of the Underground.

We just get to the top of the stairs when we hear a squeal behind us. I cringe, the sound so high pitch it hurts my ears. We turn to see two teen girls jogging up the stairs behind us, the pair decked out in Danosaur and Phillion merch. We say hello and thank them for being fans. The usual jumping and giggling ensue, one of them crying.

We lean down for a quick picture on one of their phones and I can’t help but get a whiff of the girl next to me. The mixture of bubblegum and sweaty excitement makes my stomach clench. I’m not actually hungry, thank goodness, but the thought of what she might actually taste like compared to Phil crosses my mind. I mentally slap myself.

I clear my throat. “Phil, we should get going.”

Phil gives them both one last hug and then leaves them. “Are you ok? You look a bit ill.” He touches my arm, concern written all over his face; a drastic change from his excited mood with the fan girls.

I dismiss him. “I’m fine. Just want to hurry up and get to Shake Away.”

He nods. “By the way, do you even think you can have a shake?”

That hadn’t occurred to me before, but he brought up a good point. Last time I tried normal food I had to spit it out. The thought of never having a delicious Shake Away shake again almost made me nervous. That would suck. “If it’s for Shake Away, it’s a risk I’ll have to take.”

“Very true.” He laughs.

We arrive at Shake Away and we make our usual orders but mine being a bit smaller than usual. I didn’t want to order a big shake and end up wasting it if I couldn’t drink it. We find a place to sit and settle in, Phil already tucking into his shake. I stare at my diabetes in a cup for a few seconds, Phil watching me intently. I wasn’t feeling nauseous just from thinking about it like last time, so so far so good. I prepare myself, then take a small sip.

No tummy rumbles. No sick feeling.

“I think I’m good.” I smile, now letting myself drink freely. It was nice to know I wouldn’t have to change all my eating habits.

“Maybe it was ‘cause you were on an ‘empty stomach’ before so when you ate normally it made you sick.” He says, emphasizing with air quotes.

“I’ll just have to be careful. I can’t imagine my life without Maltesers.” I say, rubbing the cup against my face like it’s a treasure.

Phil laughs, covering his mouth. We finish our shakes and walk around more stores, talking and pointing out things to each other, buying some of them. In one of the stores I hear Phil chuckle behind me and I turn to see him holding up a tube of body glitter. “Should I get you this so you can be Edward Cullen?”

“Haha.” I retort. I swear, Phil’s vampire jokes are going to be the death of me. “Don’t make me bite you.” I hold up my hands like claws and make a teasingly menacing face.

“Don’t tempt me.” He replies, setting the tube back on the shelf.

What’s that supposed to mean? How would me biting him tempt him? I’m mulling what Phil meant over in my head when I see something through the storefront window. Someone.

My mind goes blank. I can’t breathe. My eyes stay locked on him as my hand blindly searches for Phil beside me. I meet his arm and tug on it, unable to speak.

“Dan? What’s wrong?” All I can do is pull him closer and halfway hide behind his arm like a child behind a parent.

“Dan?” Phil touches my hand, squeezing it.

“That’s him.” I manage to finally find my voice, “That’s the man who…”

Phil follows my line of sight. The man was about early thirties, short blonde hair and lanky figure. He was standing in front of a pharmacy, hand riffling through his bag of just purchased items. He looked like just another person, but I recognized him immediately. Even without the sinister grin on his face, I had been so close to him that night how could I not recognize him?

I let out a shudder, burying my face into Phil’s shoulder. “Phil, I think we-“

“Dan!” Phil exclaims.

I look up again and let out a squeak. The man was now looking in our direction. There’s no mistaking it. He starts to grin that same grin as that night and I feel my heart quicken.

“Dan, let’s go get him!” Phil pulls me towards the door.

“What?” Is he crazy? We can’t go near that thing!

“If he’s the one that turned you, he can explain things! He has information we need!” He grabs my hand and starts toward the door again. I get a few steps then I yank my hand back, making him turn around.

“I can’t!” I tell him, “I can’t go near him. You can’t make me!” I’m throwing a complete tantrum in the middle of the store but I don’t care. Just the thought of that man makes me have nightmares; does Phil really think I’d go near him?

I make myself look at the man again and it looks like he’s chuckling. He turns, walking away. Not until I see him turn the corner down the way do I let myself calm down if only a fraction.

Phil comes back over to me, holding my arms. “Dan… I’m sorry, I just… I want to help you.”

“I know.” I whisper, and I do. I know he only means the best. He pulls me into a hug but my arms are too limp to hold him back. “Can we just go home?”

“Anything you need.” He says, taking my hand and leading us back to our flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I get Dan back home but he’s still a nervous wreck. That was really the guy that changed him? Attacked him? As soon as Dan said who he was I wanted to run up to him and punch him. It’d be the stupidest move ever, seeing as he’s a vampire and I’m not even that strong compared to regular guys, but I still wanted to do it. That man caused Dan so much pain and has made his whole life complicated now. I’ll never let that man touch my Dan again.

My Dan.

I turn to Dan, who has taken up residence of the sofa and pulled the blanket over his head like a tent. I go over and lightly knock on the top of his head. “Can I join your blanket cave?” He doesn’t say anything but lifts up a corner of the blanket, making an entrance. I climb under and am purged into complete darkness. I reach forward and meet his arm, then slide down to his hand, taking it and squeezing. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah.” He mumbles, “I just don’t know how to handle all of this.”

“I know; but whatever you decide, I’m here for you.” I assure him.

I feel the blanket shift over my head and I assume he nodded. “I just don’t want to think about it right now. We were having a great time. It felt normal.”

Normalness is all Dan really needs at this moment. If I were in his situation, I know I’d have gone insane by now. I’d want to feel normal; human. I have to keep his mind off of things for a while. Just until he calms down and he can think straight. If I don’t…

I lean forward and clumsily find his lips in the dark. I want to comfort him any way possible. I want to prove to him that I’ll care about him no matter what he is.

“Dan,” I say after breaking the kiss, “I love you.”

I hear a sharp intake of breath, then he kisses me. Hard. He pushes me backwards and pulls himself on top of me. His hands are in my hair and his chest is thumping hard against my own. It felt incredible; knowing I was the one making his heart beat furiously. My hands go to his hips, pulling him down and pressing him against me. Just these few moments of kissing and my hips already had a mind of their own, rocking slightly up and down.

He breaks our kiss to start nibbling at my lip; his fangs barely pressing down but still sharp enough to prick me. He licks the drop of blood off my lip and moans, the sound of him sending a shiver through me. I reach up and pull the blanket off of us, letting it fall to the floor. I look up at him, his hair disheveled and a look of absolute lust on his face.

“I love you so much, Phil.” He says, “I think I have for longer than I’ve realized.”

I smile, my heart swelling in my chest. A few months ago I thought this day would never come. I though Dan and I would just always be friends; and I was willing to take that bittersweet relationship ‘cause I thought it was the best I could get. As I look up at Dan’s loving face, I realize I really can’t live without him. I’m beyond happy that we can finally be like this with each other.

“Phil, I…” He looks away, blushing, his shyness is too adorable. “I need you.” By the feeling of his crotch pressing against mine, I could already tell that; and I need him, too. I motion for him to get up, offering him my hand. He takes it and I bring him down the hallway.

We enter his room which is already lit by his amber lamp that he’d left on earlier. I sit down on the edge of his bed and before he can sit down I pull him towards me. My fingers graze up his shirt, lifting it a bit and I kiss what little skin is exposed. He gasps and his hand flies to my head, pushing it away a bit. I look up at him. “Don’t like that?”

He looks so nervous. “I’m just… not use to…”

“I’ll go as slow as you want, ok?” He nods and I continue to kiss around his hips. He bites his lip slightly, letting out short breaths as I unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. I help him out of his pants and ask him to take off his shirt. He does so, then stands there in his boxers, his erection clearly visible now; too embarrassed to look at me. He looks utterly and completely sexy.

I pull him closer to me by his hips and I gently plant a kiss on his tip through his boxers, making him whimper slightly. I tug down at the top of his boxers and look up, my eyes asking for permission. He nods and I pull them down, throwing them aside. I take his cock in my hand, it already dripping with pre-cum that I quickly lick up. I can’t help but let out a moan as I finally taste him and I can’t wait any longer.

I take him into my mouth, sucking lightly and bobbing my head to bring him in and out. Dan lets out another moan, louder this time, and tangles his fingers in my hair. “God, Phil…” He starts to control my head a bit and I let him, quickening my pace. I don’t even know how long I’ve wanted to do this to him. To taste him, to make him say my name in ecstasy, to make him feel pleasure from my touch. He lets go of my hair to brush his own out of his face.

“Phil, i-if you keep doing this- ah, fuck –if you keep doing this I’m gonna…”

I pull back, giving his tip one last suck as I do. “That’s the point, silly.”

I go to lick him again but he stops me, placing his hands on my face. “I wanted to… do it together…” He says, still a little out of breath. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

The thought of him wanting to pleasure me sent new waves of excitement through me. My hand reaches around and grabs his ass. “Would you want to try…?”

“Mhm.” He says barely. I tell him to lie down on his back, and I crawl on top of him after finally shedding my own clothes. I tower over him, rubbing my own cock against his and kissing his chest. He pulls my face up to his and kisses me passionately, his hips moving so he can rub against me more.

I bring a finger up to his mouth and he hesitates before starting to lick it, tongue swirling around it like I did with his cock and getting it wet. Once it’s wet enough, I take it out and place it at his entrance. I only rub at first, teasing him, making him groan and grab my shoulder, nails digging in. I begin to push my finger in and out, slowly, putting a little more in each time. Dan starts to make noises of discomfort and squirms under me. I use my other hand to stroke him, taking his mind off the pain. I ask him if he wants me to stop, but he says to keep going. I continue with my prodding, after a while adding another finger.

Dan’s sounds turn to moans of pleasure again then to trails of expletives as I begin to scissor my fingers apart. He reaches down and I feel his fingers graze down my length, making me lose focus for a moment and freeze up.

“Phil,” he says, continuing to stroke me, “I need you.” I grin, loving his usual confident side breaking through finally. I take my fingers out and position myself at him entrance. I lean down to kiss him as I start to push in. We both moan loudly as I slowly go further and further, his ass still unbearably tight.

Once I’m in as much as I can I try my best to wait a moment until Dan’s use to me. I kiss along his jaw but making him shy away when I go towards his neck.

“Phil, please.” He begs, hips jerking a bit. I lean up on my hands and slowly pull out then thrust back in. With every thrust Dan moans under me, hands going to my back and clawing. I start to go faster, deeper. I grab his ass, pulling him towards me and into another thrust. He gasps, hand going to the bed sheet and grasping it tight.

My brain is going nuts, my body moving on its own. This feels so right on so many levels. This complete surrender to my needs, no longer tiptoeing around wanting Dan. Dan needs me, too. We need each other like never before and he needing me is exactly what I want.

Before I know what I’m saying, I blurt out, “Bite me.” Dan looks at me, taken aback at first, but as what I said sinks in his eyes dart to my neck. My arms go to his back and I help him sit up on my lap, driving myself deeper inside him and earning a shiver from him. “I said bite me.” I repeat, running my hand through his hair. “The feeling of you drinking from me… It’s almost like the pleasurable pain of this.” I thrust upwards, making him cry out, head thrown back.

His head comes back down and his gaze pierces me, his tongue flicking over his now elongated fangs. He looks like a beast ready to strike and I can’t help but get goose bumps. He pulls my head to the side by my hair and immediately plunges into my neck. I let out a hiss of pain. I was under his control now as I feel him start to pull blood from my veins. He starts to rise up and down; using my body to his pleasure. I’m in absolute heaven.

It’s not long before I feel that familiar feeling down in my abdomen. “Dan,” I gasp, “I’m so close.”

He pulls away from me, releasing his lips from my neck to place them on mine. I taste my own blood as our tongues intertwine. I let out one last moan of pure euphoria as I cum inside him. Dan does the same, his warmth spurting onto our stomachs.

I lean him down onto the bed and pull out, collapsing beside him. We take a full minute to catch our breaths, then Dan moves closer to me, lying his head on my chest. I look down at him, brushing my fingers through his hair.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done… ever…” he giggles, then looks up at me, eyes quite serious. I kiss his forehead, my smile like a Cheshire Cat.

“I love you, Daniel.” I say, “I told you I’d make you happy any way I could.”

He smiles. “I love you, Philip. I’d say we both need some rest now.”

I nod, pulling the sheet on top of us, not caring to clean up at the moment. I soon hear Dan’s steady breathing of sleep and am almost overcome by tears of happiness. This moment is perfect in every single way. It’s almost too much to handle. I move so I can properly wrap my arms around him, then drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

After that night, Phil and I were even more inseparable than before. Our days together are now filled with normalcy again, but with added romance. It’s like were making up for lost time. If only we had shared our feeling for each other a long time ago, we could have been like this from the start. With everything we did now, there was an extra element of closeness. We don’t have to hold back and tiptoe around each other anymore. We just do whatever feels right now; what we say, how we touch, how we interact in general. It’s amazing.

It took us a month or two till we built up the courage to start telling people about us. Even with people we knew would support us; there’s still a scary thought in the back of your head that screams rejection. The first people we told were Chris and PJ. We invited them over like any other hang out night; but when it came to around the time for them to get back home we sat them down and told them. Phil and I sat next to each other and I had to control my urge to take his hand for support.

“Guys,” Phil said, “We wanted to tell you something before you go.”

Both PJ and Chris looked concerned for a moment, trading glances. “What’s up?” PJ asked.

“Well, we just have some news that we wanted to share.” Phil continues.

“It’s been a bit difficult trying to get up the guts to tell you guys.” I explained.

Chris reached over and clasped my shoulder. “You guys are acting like it’s the end of the world! Just spill it already.”

Phil took my hand and I felt mildly calmer. “Dan and I are together.”

The statement hung ominously in the air for only a moment before PJ said, “Is that it?”

“Um, yeah?” I told them.

“Well it’s not really a surprise, you know. It’s not hard to tell you guys had a thing for each other.” PJ laughed.

“Yeah, we figured it was only a matter of time.” Chris interjected.

We shared a laugh, the tension in my chest releasing. They started asking us the usual questions like when we finally confessed our ‘undying love’ as Chris put it, and other stuff. They finally left a while after that; leaving me in a better mood than I had been all that day. That gave me the courage to ring up Carrie and tell her myself since Phil was the one to say it to Chris and Peej. She squealed a bit and was happy for us and told me the three of us need to hang out sometime.

We’ve also figured out more stuff about my little vampire situation. We’ve got sort of a ‘schedule’ now for when I need blood. I only need a little bit each day, it turns out, so I’m not hurting Phil as much as I use to. It took a while to get a rhythm and I feel really bad for putting Phil through all this just for me. He insisted, though, reminding me each night before we go to bed.

I found myself being less and less tired at night and taking naps during the day. I still go to bed with Phil; lying next to him in his or my bed after I’ve had my nightly feeding. It always wore him out so he’d fall right to sleep while holding my waist or while I brushed my fingers through his hair. I, however, used this time to go Tumblr stalking or editing my latest video. The fans haven’t noticed much change between us or just about myself. We’ve been careful to hide our relationship from the fans for now; and especially hide the fact about my being different. Not that I wasn’t a nocturnal creature before, so that part wasn’t hard.

Everything has been going smoothly.

I’m in the middle of composing a highly intellectual review on the latest movie I’d gone to see, via Twitter, when I hear a feint knock on our door. I look at the time on my laptop to see that it’s about 3 a.m. Who would be stopping by at this hour? I set down my laptop and carefully pry Phil’s arms from around my waist. I make it to the door and open it to find no one. Maybe a neighbor? I go to close the door when I see something stuck to the front of it. I pull it off the door to see that it’s an envelope with Daniel scribbled across it in pen. Did one of our fans find out where we live? I shut the door and plop myself down on the couch, turning the note over in my hands before finally opening it.

I take out a normal looking piece of paper, unfolding it and reading. I feel myself start to shake a bit at the words.

I know what you are, Daniel; for I am the one that created you. You think you can live the rest of your life without having to see me? I can tell you everything you need to know about being a vampire, if only you would come meet me. I’ve left the address of my usual haunt enclosed. It’d be rude of you to ignore me like our last encounter.

-S

I look at the address at the bottom of the note but it’s not one I recognize, it being somewhere in London. Who does this guy think he is? There’s no way I’m seeing him. I was basically pissing my pant the last time I saw him and I wasn’t even near him; how am I supposed to actually talk to him?

I hear a shuffling behind me and I quickly stuff the note into the pocket of my sweatpants. Phil comes down the hallway, rubbing his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” I say. Damn it, why am I lying now? I thought I wasn’t going to lie to him anymore?

“Are you going to come back to bed?” he asks, still groggy so his words slur.

“Um, no, I thought I’d catch up on Attack on Titan.”

He nods, turning around and slinking back to bed without a second thought. If Phil had seen the note he’d have surely asked about it. He’d get worried about this vampire guy knowing where we live and start freaking out and insisting we move or something. Which, I was worried about that, too; but Phil would damn near have a panic attack. He worries so much about me already, on a daily basis. Always asking how I’m feeling and if I’m hungry or just plain fussing over me. It’s nice and all, but it feels like I’m more trouble than I’m worth.

I pull the note back out and flatten it on the coffee table, staring at it. Why does this guy want to meet me? It’s not like he’s been the friendliest of guys so far; why would he want to help me now? I have too many questions; but this guy could answer some of them. Was it worth the risk seeing him? Not likely. Still, I tear the address portion of the note off of the paper and stash it in my wallet for safe keeping before throwing the rest of the note in the trash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I feel so… how do you describe it? Fulfilled? Content? Doesn’t really matter if I put it into words, I guess, as long as I do feel like this. Being with Dan now has made my life perfect. It was the only key missing before; and now that I have him, I want to share everything with him. I get to go to bed with him every night and wake up with him every morning. Sure, I know he doesn’t really sleep much at night now, but I’m still comforted by the fact that he’s next to me. Besides, when he does sleep during the day I get to see his adorable sleeping face.

Our friends have been supporting our relationship, too. Nothing has changed between any of us besides the occasional teasing and calling us ‘lovebirds’.

I wake up a bit later than usual; rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching. Dan was already awake, or should I say still awake, and by the smell drifting down the hall it seems he’s made some coffee. I go to the kitchen and see Dan just getting done pouring himself a cup. I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and rest my head on his shoulder. “That smells amazing.”

He laughs, “All I can smell is you now; which is better.” I blush at his teasing.

I pull away a bit and happen to see a small bruise on his shoulder. “Oops. You better make sure you cover that when you go on your liveshow today.” He struggles to look at his own shoulder then frowns, chastising me for leaving a mark. I remind him that just because he’s the vampire doesn’t mean he’s the only one that gets to bite. He just sticks out his tongue, bringing his coffee mug over in front of the TV.

I reach up in the cupboard to get myself a coffee mug, fumbling through the over-packed shelf for my tropical one. I accidentally bump the Hello Kitty mug with the back of my hand, making it fall. I cringe, letting out a small squeak, waiting to hear the loud crashing sound of it hitting the metal sink. It doesn’t happen. I look down and see the mug safely in Dan’s hands. I breathe a sigh of relief. “Good thing you caught it.”

I look at Dan, unmoving. “Dan?” I place my hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I actually caught it.” He says, like it was some sort of miracle.

“Yeah, you did.” I laugh, “Although, I thought you’d already gone to the lounge.”

He looks up at my, eyes wide. “I did.” I don’t quite understand. “I was in the lounge, and then I heard you shout and saw the mug falling… and then I was here with it in my hand.”

I look at the lounge and back to him, flabbergasted. “How is that possible?”

“I-I don’t know. It’s like everything started going really slow and I ran over.” He finally looks up at me, a look of fear on his face, but behind that a bit of excitement. Was this one of his vampire perks finally showing? All we’ve noticed so far was the need for blood and the change in sleep schedule, nothing else. But you always hear stories of vampires with all kinds of powers and one night we spent a good hour or two just lying in bed and fantasizing about Dan having superhero powers. He had dawned a cape a fan sent us and started chasing me around our apartment, eventually tackling me.

Now that it may actually become a reality, it’s a little daunting.

 

PJ, Chris and Carrie all want to hang out tonight. I guess it has been a while since we’ve been out with any friends. We’ve been a bit self-absorbed; still figuring things out in-between spending time together. Dan’s realized his hearing is a bit better than before. He remembered when we ran into some fans and they were a bit too loud for him and another time when he could hear me playing music in my bedroom while he was in the lounge, even though I had my headphones on. It seems to be in and out, only hearing things louder once in a while. I don’t think he has good control over it yet.

I think he’s been concentrating on it recently. He’s been lost in thought a lot, pacing around or staring off into space. I’ll accidentally startle him and he’ll go back to his usual self. As long as he’s alright, I don’t mind.

I finish putting on my outfit for going out with everyone tonight and make my way to the lounge. Dan is sitting there in sweatpants, flipping past cartoons and a cooking show. “Dan, why aren’t you ready?”

“For what?”

I sigh. “Dan I told you we’re going out tonight. You know, being sociable?”

“Oh…” He must have not noticed I’d told him, having one of his space out moments, “I don’t really feel like going.”

“Dan we should really go.” I insist. I love having all this alone time with Dan, but I do miss our friends. They’ve been texting me a lot and asking how Dan is, noticing he’s been quiet.

Dan just keeps staring at the TV screen, not answering. I walk in front of the TV screen to block his view and he finally looks at me for a second. He looks like he’s been missing sleep again. We haven’t had much closeness the past few days since he’s been in this zombie mood, so I haven’t gotten a good look at him. “Dan are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine.” He replies, trying to crane his neck around me to watch the commercial I know he doesn’t really care about.

I let out a breath of frustration, taking the remote and turning off the TV. Dan growls. “Phil I don’t want to go out, ok? You can go.”

“Dan they’ve been asking me all about you and why you haven’t talked to them recently.”

“I just haven’t felt like it, ok?” he goes to walk away and I grab his arm, turning him around.

“Dan, please come with me. They’re just worried about you like I am.” I plead.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” He says, pushing my hand off him but I take his arm again. There is something wrong with him, he just wants to hide it again.

“Then let’s go have fun with everyone.” I insist.

“Phil, let go. I don’t want to go.”

“No, Dan, you’re coming to see everyone.”

He stares at me, eyes clearly telling me to drop the subject but I wasn’t going to. “No, I’m not! Let go!”

“No!”

It all happens so fast. One second I’m standing there holding Dan’s arm, the next I hear a big thump from my chest and the next I’m on the floor, a few feet away. It takes me a moment to actually feel the pain spreading from my sternum and into my ribs, and I hold myself, trying to not cry out. I look up at Dan whose expression is a mix or shock and terror.

He pushed me. He pushed me with all the vampire might he could muster. He… He’s never hurt me on purpose before. We’ve never had a fight and whenever he did hurt me it was while we were playing around. He’s never hit me to actually hurt me before.

Before he pushed me, his eyes were… scary. It wasn’t even Dan in that moment; but something else. Now, his eyes are filled with regret and worry, staring down at me. I think he starts to reach down to help me up but I flinch. How do I know those eyes won’t flash back to that beast? That monster.

Dan takes back his hand, clearly hurt by my rejection. He tries to say something that sounds like a ‘sorry’ but then chokes up. He stares at the floor beside me for a moment before turning away. He slips on his shoes, grabs his wallet and is out the door in one smooth motion; leaving me broken on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

As soon as I got out of the flat and onto the street I already knew where my feet were subconsciously taking me. Never in a million years did I want to hurt Phil. Especially not with my vampire powers. It felt like I barely pushed him away but I practically sent him flying. I hadn’t even realized what had happened at first. I was just so frustrated with Phil; always making me have to lie to him so he doesn’t worry. I tried so hard to keep up my mask but it slipped… Then before I knew it he was flat on the floor. Because of me. God, I wanted to help him and apologize; but the look he gave me… He’s never looked like that at anyone…

So I just left. I chickened out and left him there alone. I’m such an asshole. When I started actually thinking clearly again I took the little slip of paper out of my wallet and decided I needed a taxi.

Now, after a long ride and confirming with the driver that this was indeed the right address, I stand in front of looks like a red restaurant window with the large letters of ‘The World’s End’ across the top. I’ve never heard of this place before but must have passed it at one point. I can hear muffled music thumping from within and I take a deep breath, gathering my nerve before opening the door.

It’s a very rustic yet odd bar. Everything is very ‘classic pub’ like but with just a touch of gothic to it. A fireplace simmers off to the side as I walk in, adding to the warmth already created by the packed venue. As I get further away from the door the music starts to die down and gets replaced by the murmur of voices. I make my way through the crowd, ignoring the creepy sensation crawling up my spine. Why do I feel like people are staring at me? I must just be nervous is all. It’s making me paranoid. I get to the rusty red colored center bar, leaning against it to look for someone on staff. A waitress hurries past me behind it to bring someone their drink and on her way back I flag her down. She pauses in front of me, brunette hair swishing, “What can I get you, love?”

“Um, I’m actually looking for someone. They said they come here often.”

“A lot of people are regulars here, hun. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“I, um…” I try to conjure up an image of him without cringing, “He’s tall, light hair…” I was never good at describing people.

“That doesn’t help me much. I’m sorry, but I’m busy.” She starts to head to the other side of the bar where someone was making a fuss about their glass being empty.

“Wait!” I yell after her, “I know his name starts with an ‘S’.”

She turns back to me, looking me up and down like I said something I shouldn’t have. “Does this Mr.S have a pretty face?”

I wrinkle my nose, “Honestly, he’s scary to me…” I admit; knowing honesty will only help me right now.

She laughs slightly, “Yeah, that kind of sounds like him.” She unties her apron and hangs it on a hook next to the large rack of alcohol bottles and shouts to another waitress that she’ll be right back. She then instructs me to stay put and comes out from behind the bar, only to disappear down a flight of stairs I earlier didn’t notice. I take a seat on one of the many black stools and wait. Feeling awkward just sitting and doing nothing I start messing with my phone, slowly tuning out the other bar goers.

I can’t focus on my game right now. Too many fear induced thoughts are racing through my head. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. I’m so nervous I’m shaking slightly and my palms are all sweaty. What else can I do, though? I need answers, even if it puts me in a not-so-safe situation. Going out and meeting strange guys at bars is one thing; but make that guy a vampire and the whole thing is just downright dangerous. Look what happened last time I interacted with this guy! He freaking attacked me! Oh, God… What if he called me here just to finish the job?

My thoughts are broken by a voice next to me trying to get my attention. I turn to see a girl smiling up at me, hair dark with curls that are clearly defying gravity. “Hello?” I say, not sure what she actually said to me first.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” She points out like it’s some kind of news.

“Yeah, um, this place isn’t really my thing… I’m just waiting for someone.” I mention, trying to drop the hint that I’m busy.

She doesn’t take it. “Not into bars?”

Nosey, much? “I don’t mind bars; just… I don’t know, I just don’t feel like I belong here.”

“Don’t you?” she smirks, cocking her head.

What’s that supposed to mean? This girl is really weird. She doesn’t really look like the bar type either with her pristine curls and dark purple sundress, but she acts like she’s right at home here. She leans in a little closer to me, placing a hand on my chest. “I’m going to get straight to the point, cutie.” She looks up at me through her lashes and I’m lost for words, “How about you and I head over to the park and have a little fun?”

What the actual fuck? Not only is this chick coming on to me; but she wants to go do stuff in the park of all places? I get off my barstool, pushing her away a little bit. I’m about to deny her in the most polite way I can without laughing when I suddenly feel the weight of an arm wrap around my shoulder. “Melinda, I’m afraid he is in my company tonight. You will have to find another companion.” A husky voice beside me says, his chest vibrating against my shoulder.

I can’t breathe. Time feels so slow and I can’t bear to look up at his face. The adrenaline fueled ringing in my ears tunes out her pouty protest. The figure next to me says something else that makes Melinda smile, doing a spin that flares out her dress before walking away.

I’m still frozen. I can’t do this after all. I need to get out of here before the atmosphere crushes me or I lose my mind. The man shifts and takes a step in front of me. I dare to look up at him. He’s the same as I remember, the smile he’s giving me now is smaller than the toothy grin from before, but every bit as sinister. “Let’s start our little talk somewhere more private, shall we?” I’m about to tell him that hell no am I going anywhere private with him, but he stares at me, eyes locking on and I feel my inner conscious fade. He leads me down the same flight of stairs the waitress went down and I’m soon bombarded by the steady kick of drums and high-pitch guitar wailing. There’s a live band and a roaring crowd of people pulsing down here. I clasp my hands over my ears, shutting my eyes tight and clenching my teeth. I have to get out of here before my head explodes.

I feel hands on my face. I want to shout out don’t touch me but I’m in too much pain at the moment to do anything. “Tsk.” I hear just in front of my face, “I see you are still working on controlling your powers. You should have come to me sooner, little one.” His voice is somehow traveling over the blaring music and the feeling of him touching me makes my skin crawl. I want to slap his hands away, but I can’t.

“Daniel, open your eyes.” No. I don’t want to see your face so close to mine. I don’t want to have nightmares again. “I can help you with your powers. Isn’t that what you came here for?” The screeching chorus rings through the speakers and I have to admit defeat. I slowly open my eyes to be met by forest green ones. “Focus only on my voice and think of something calming.” He instructs me, “The more at ease your mind is, the easier it is to control everything.”

I try my best to concentrate, but this monster of a man in front of me is doing anything but putting me at ease. I close my eyes again and imagine the hands on my face are Phil’s, just like the time of our first kiss. I imagine his arms around me, comforting me and I try to push away the thoughts of us together from just a little while ago. I don’t need to get upset again right now.

I finally open my eyes and am disappointed that the eyes meeting mine aren’t blue. I try to keep my focus, though, as he finally takes his hands off me and straightens up. “There. Now we can talk properly.” He holds out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Daniel. You can call me Seth.”

I don’t return his gesture and he drops his hand. “Seth?” What kind of vampire name is Seth?

“Currently, anyway. I change it so often I can’t quite recall my original name. Shame.” He says it so nonchalantly, like forgetting your name is normal.

“I’m not here for a chat,” I say, my fake bravado not at all convincing, “I just want answers.”

He smirks and gestures for us to head over to some couches in the corner, just past the stage. I take a seat and to my great discomfort Seth sits right next to me despite the other seats around. “So, what is this place anyway? You really come here often?”

“This is ‘The World’s End’, as the sign implies.” He gestures around him, “Very popular with all kinds of people and even has this cozy hidden club underneath.”

“I see that. Just seems weird that a vampire would want to hang out in public like this.” I point out, “Aren’t you ever caught?”

He laughs at me and I cross my arms, not finding anything funny in what I just said. “I said it was popular with all kinds of people.”

It takes me a moment to realize what he’s saying. “You mean-“

He leans closer to me, almost whispering in my ear, “I know you’ve felt the stares, and it’s not just because of your looks.” He says with another smirk and I feel another shiver down my spine, “It’s because they know what you are. You belong here just as much as I do.”

I stare out into the crowd and take a good look at everyone. I couldn’t really tell anyone different from normal. Could I not sense them like they sense me? Not knowing who was harmless and who could literally bite my head off was unnerving. I find myself springing to my feet, my sense of fear finally past the level of frozen solid to GTFO.

Before I can take a step Seth has my arm and is pulling me back down onto the couch, a little bit closer than before. He’s making that damn smirk again, but this time with a hint of animalistic hunger behind it. “Daniel, there’s no need to run. Remember, you’re one of us as well.”

I pull my arm out of his grasp and he lets me. “I don’t want to be one of you. I want my normal life back.” Then I notice something, “How do you even know my name?”

“I have my resources.”

“Well, use your ‘resources’ to change me back.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” I knew that was coming, but I had to try.

There’s a question that keeps floating around in my head that I almost don’t want to ask. I swallow, “Why did you turn me?”

He leans back, crossing his arms. “Honestly, that night you were only meant to be a meal. I didn’t take you for a feisty one to fight back.” He laughs heartily, then leans into me again. “Then I realized what you’d done. I’ve sired others before, but never by accident.” His eyes graze me up and down, making me feel somehow violated. “I could have just killed you before you changed, but… seeing you stand there, rock in hand; that look in your eyes… it was too adorable.”

The back of his fingers brushes my cheek and I’m immediately off the couch again, this time he doesn’t stop me, only watches.

“What the hell?” I rub at my cheek like it will make the sensation go away. It doesn’t. “So you made me this way on a whim?”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” He states, “As soon as I saw you in that alley, I knew I wanted you. At first as just a meal, but I see now that that would have been such a waste.”

My fist collides with his chin, but he barely flinches. I let out a cry and cradle my hand to my chest; feeling as though I just punched a brick wall. Vampire strength, my ass.

My whole fucking world has been turned upside down by this asshole and it’s all because he wanted me as a snack then fucked up. “Daniel,” he shakes his head, “You’ll have to learn to control that temper as well as your powers. Wouldn’t want to use it on the wrong person.”

He’s implying himself, trying to threaten me, but all I can think of is Phil on the floor of our flat. “Shut up. Just tell me what I need to know, like you said you would, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Do you really think my knowledge is for free?”

Damn it. I knew this was too good to be true. Why else would he call me here? “What do you want?”

He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees and looks up at me, his face losing all trace of his trademark smirk and becoming serious. “You.”

I’m taken aback, not knowing what he means. “What?”

“It’s been much too long since my last companion. I’d fancy a new one; and since I was the one to sire you, you’d be perfect.”

I stare at him, my eyes wide and my fists shaking. “Well you can’t have me.” I takes all the will I can muster to turn around and storm up the stairs. I make my way through the crowd and to the door, ignoring the sensation of possibly vampyric eyes on me. I finally get out the door and am met with rain. The sound of it hitting the pavement around me acts like static noise, almost soothing me. I just get beyond the last window to The World’s End when I’m slammed against the wall and pinned by wrists. Seth is on me, just like the first time we met, and all the resolve I had that allowed me to run out of the bar before is now gone.

His eyes capture mine and I find myself feeling numb, my brain becoming blank. “I shall only say this once, Daniel. You can be my companion by choice and learn to like it as well as learn to control your powers, or I can just as easily make you be with me, but that will be much less fun.”

I can only stare at him, all will drained from me. I can’t even struggle anymore. I can’t let him do this to me. I have to fight just like the first time. I try to move anything but it’s like my body just won’t listen. All I can do is muster one word from my lips, “P-Phil.”

“Ah, yes. Your little human friend.” He moves dangerously close to my ear, his breath on my neck, “Do you really think you can be with him? You will snap that poor boy like a twig.” He trains his eyes on me again. “I, however, am able to be very rough.”

He emphasizes his point by smashing his lips to mine. I’m screaming internally for him to get the hell off me, but he continues, now adding tongue. Cars wiz past on the street and people walk past us but it’s like we aren’t even here. His kiss is nothing like the ones I’ve shared with Phil; all lust and no passion. It feels like forever before he finally pulls away. “Keep this in mind while I let you make your choice.” He leans back a bit, breaking eye contact. I feel myself regaining my senses and I’m finally able to struggle again, my wrists scratching on the hall behind me. He let’s go of my wrists and I bolt down the street. I wipe at my mouth, the taste of him making me want to vomit.

I’ll show him. Seth is wrong. I don’t need him to teach me anything. I’ve been doing fine without him so far; I can learn to control the rest of my vampire powers on my own. I just have to keep trying; not only for myself, but for Phil. Phil has accepted me as I am and I repaid him by hurting him.

No more. I can control my temper and my powers. I can make Phil and I work. I need him.

I don’t even bother to stop and hail a taxi. I use my pent up adrenaline and newly found vampire speed that seems to come all too naturally at the moment to run all the way home; just like the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I lay myself down on the sofa, my chest beginning to ache. What just happened feels so unreal. In all the years we’ve known each other, Dan’s rarely gotten mad at me; let alone that much. I just want him to go back to the Dan I love. We were making things work; even with him being a vampire.

I absentmindedly rub my neck, admittedly craving the feeling I get when Dan feeds on me. It’s the only contact I’ve had with him recently. Since he hasn’t been doing much lately he hasn’t needed to feed as often; but whenever he does I’m always right there. Usually our sessions turn into ‘fun time’, but not the last few times. He’d break out of his glazed-eyed state just long enough to take my blood, then he’d give me a sheepish smile before going back to whatever he was doing. What happened to us? Is blood all he needs from me now?

My phone starts ringing, but it’s not the ringtone for Dan so I ignore it for the moment; too tired to get up. It stops, then a minute later it starts ringing again. I slowly get off the couch, groaning and grabbing my phone from the kitchen counter. It’s Carrie; probably wondering why I wasn’t there with Dan yet.

“Hey, Carrie. Sorry, I don’t think Dan and I can make it out to the bar tonight. Something came up.” I lie.

“Phil? Is Dan at home with you?” she asks, sounding worried for some reason.

“No, he went out a bit ago,” the reminder made my chest ache for reasons other than my injury, “why?”

“I, um…. I thought I just saw Dan out here, but I wanted to make sure I was right.” I could here another voice on the line and Carrie shushing them.

“Dan’s at the bar with you?” Why would he run out of here and to the bar? Did he need a drink after what happened?

“He was outside the bar across the street, but…”

Carrie usually doesn’t act this reserved. What’s going on? “But what?”

“We were just walking into the bar and we saw Dan run out of the other one. We were about to shout over to him, but then we saw this other guy come out of the bar and they were talking… and then the other guy kissed him.”

My brain shuts down and I can’t speak. Surely Carrie must have been mistaken. It wasn’t Dan… “Are you sure?”

“Phil, Dan’s kind of a person that stands out. I’m pretty sure it was him.” She sounds like it pains her to admit it.

“Well… maybe he went out for a drink and some guy was hitting on him?” That’s it. That had to be it.

“Sweety… It didn’t really look like he was pushing the guy away or anything…”

I try to say some other excuse, anything, but all that comes out is a squeaky noise. Carrie offers to swing by and keep me company but I tell her no, that I want to be alone for now.

I hang up and go back over to the sofa, barely getting to it before my legs give out and I sit down roughly, hanging my head in my hands.

So I was right. Dan doesn’t need me that way anymore. He’s found someone else. He could have told me. How long has this been going on? Probably ever since he started acting weird, so a few weeks, maybe?

Am I not needed anymore?

Is Dan going to leave me?

The thought strikes me and I finally start to tear up. The more and more it tumbles around in my brain the more and more my sadness turns to anger. How could he do this to me? I’ve always been there for him. He needs me still. He has to. If not…

No. I’m not going down that path. As soon as he gets back I’ll call him out on his lies. Carrie is my witness, so he’ll have to explain. I have to finally stand up for myself.

I hear the sound of jingling keys just outside our door and I stand up, wiping my tears away and readying myself for a much needed confrontation. Dan closes the door and I hear him jogging up the stairs. He bursts into the room, hair drenched from the rain and clinging to his face.

“Dan.” I say sternly, preparing a whole speech in my head about how he is not going to use me anymore, even though I’m so use to him doing so.

“Phil.” He says, almost breathlessly, and comes over to me. “I am so sorry. Phil…”

I just stare at him. I can clearly see the tear stains on his face that weren’t quite washed away by the rain. His eyes are all over my face, taking in the sight of me like I’m a mirage, eyes wide and unbelieving. I want so desperately to say something to him; to tell him off and get him to confess. But the sight of him like this; desperation in his eyes…

His hand goes to my chest and I want to draw back, but I stand my ground, his fingers barely grazing over the spot where he hit me as a pained look comes over his face. He then brings his hands to cup my face, tensed up but as gentle as can be, like he’s holding a porcelain doll. He leans closer to me and brushes his lips to mine.

I melt, my rebellious thoughts leaving my mind. If I yell at him, if I go against him, I would never again feel this. Then what would I do? I’d never have his sweet taste or warm hands again. I’d be losing my best friend and my only love.

By the way he’s kissing me like this, so gently yet passionately, he must still need me. He must have an excuse for what Carrie saw earlier, but if I bring it up not I’d ruin this perfect moment.

He breaks away and leans his forehead against mine, looking into me. “I swear to you, Phil, I will never walk out on you again.” And I believe him. In this moment I am putty in his hands and I’d believe anything he tells me. I nod and in that gesture it seems a weight is lifted from his shoulders, letting out a sigh and pulling back. “Can we please go lie down?” he asks.

I let him pull me to my room where he sits on my bed and pulls me to stand between his legs, reminding me of our first night together, him completely at my will. Now the roles are reversed. He pulls up at the bottom of my shirt and I hesitate before taking it off. His brow furrows as he looks at the already forming bruise in the center of my chest. He stretches up to kiss at it as I run my hand through his hair. “Dan,” he looks up at me, “I know you didn’t mean to.” And I do.

He half smiles and scoots back on the bed, pulling me towards him and I lie down next to him, resting my head on his chest and making myself comfortable before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I wake up to Phil’s steady breathing beside me and I pull him closer, his arms unconsciously squeezing me tighter. The last couple of nights have been difficult for us since I got home from meeting Seth. It killed me to know he was still a little scared of me. I had to watch everything I did; not seeming to move towards him too fast and keeping my temper down like while playing games.

I also made sure to make things up to him for being a dick. I’ve been cooking more meals, watching all his favorite shows with him, I even bought him a sheet of cat stickers and let him put some on my laptop.

After a few days, things slowly started to get back to normal. Yesterday I was cooking supper and he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He didn’t say anything; just held me. I wanted to turn around to see his face, but I didn’t. I’m letting things go at his pace.

Then last night while catching up on my neglected Tumblr dash he came into the room, still not saying anything, and crawled into the bed next to me. I immediately abandoned my laptop and snuggled down next to him, his head under my chin and his arms around me. I promised him I’d be good and he nodded, soon drifting off to sleep and myself soon following.

I look down at him, brushing my fingers through his hair. He stirs and opens his eyes, looking up at me. I give him a weak smile and he returns it. “Morning.” He says groggily.

“Good morning.” I scoot closer to him and gently place my hand on his face, leaning in a bit. I feel him tense up and I whisper, “It’s just a good morning kiss.” He relaxes and I press my lips to his, just for a second. I want so badly to take him right now, but I resist, breaking the kiss and sitting up.

The only problem remaining was that all the time that I’ve had to be cautious around Phil, I haven’t been able to feed from him. I’m starving, but I just can’t bring myself to ask. After what I did to him, how could I even think to bare my fangs at him?

I’m practically salivating at the thought of his blood, but I don’t dare try. I need to be patient. Getting Phil to trust me again is more important than my stupid hunger.

I clear my throat, ignoring the dry feeling in it. “Would you want to go hang out with someone today?” I want to show Phil that everything will be ok. We hadn’t even hung out with our friends in a while before the fight happened, not sure how my powers would act, but I’m ready now to test the waters. That, and I know it’ll make him happy.

“Are you sure?” he asks gingerly, sitting up as well.

I take his hand. “I think it’s about time I stop being a hermit. I say Adventure Time marathon until lunch, then we go out somewhere.” I try to sound light-hearted.

“I guess,” he says, “Peej and Chris have been asking about you again ever since…” he pauses, looking down at his mix-matched sock, “ever since we canceled on them and Carrie.”

“Hey,” I take his hands in mine, “I still don’t know how to say how sorry I am.” I look at him, feeling like a scolded child.

“I know you are, Dan.” He half smiles, turning away for a moment. When he looks at me again his smile is bigger; more genuine. “Let’s go watch Adventure Time.” He gets up and starts to get dressed so I guess it’s best to drop the subject.

We end up watching a whole season of Adventure Time, then Phil goes to the kitchen and calls up Chris to see if he and PJ want to hang out. I try not to eavesdrop on their convo, even though I easily could, but I do hear Phil reassuring Chris that everything is ‘ok’. They really must have been wondering why I’ve been off the radar recently and why we canceled on them. I’ll have to apologize and tell them I haven’t been feeling well or something; which isn’t a complete lie what with my hunger.

We get to the coffee shop and as we enter we see PJ and Chris flagging us down from a booth in the back. I take a deep breath and Phil brushes his hand against mine, smiling at me. I can tell he really is happy we’re finally socializing. Phil’s not one to stay cooped up in the house for long, but he hasn’t wanted to leave me home alone so he hasn’t gone out with our friends by himself. I feel bad for holding him back.

Phil slides into the booth across from Chris and I sit next to him, resting my leg against his. The feeling of him next to me keeps me calm and helps me tune out the buzzing noises of coffee blenders and chatty baristas. I wish I could reach over and take his hand, but Phil was never one for PDA. That, and when two guys hold hands it tends to get a lot of stares. I was already uncomfortable enough, I didn’t need to be adding to the pressure.

“Dan!” Chris exclaims, “You’re alive! We thought Phil killed you and stuffed you in a closet or something.”

“We were about to launch a full investigation.” PJ chimed in. They act like we haven’t seen each other in years.

“You guys have been watching way too much Sherlock.” I retort. They greet Phil normally; asking how he’s been. He tells them he’s feeling great and I smile, glad to hear it. They seem to be glad, too, visually loosening up a bit like they were a bit on edge.

A waitress comes by and we all order, including me even though I’m not sure if I can stomach anything right now. I gaze out the window a bit, watching all the pedestrians walk by, off and on listening to the table’s conversation. Since I had brought up Sherlock, they we now discussing what they all thought of season three.

“I know, right? I can’t believe they left it like that!” Chris almost slams his hand on the table, “Moffat likes to torture his fans.” I add in my own opinion on the show, trying to seem in a social mood but failing. While Chris and Phil are hard at work on theories about the plant, I notice PJ eyeing me.

He’s always been one to see things differently and can sense things better than most people; so I know he can tell something is wrong with me. I give him a small smile as our drinks arrive and I pretend to be highly fascinated with mine, avoiding his stares.

We end up hanging out at the café long after our drinks are finished, mine barely touched but I did manage some down. I get up out of the booth and grab my coat, throwing it on. PJ and Chris get up and PJ steps towards me. I think he’s about to pat my shoulder, but then he brings me in for a hug. It’s unexpected.

“I appreciate you hanging out with us again, Dan.” He says, “Make sure you take care of Phil.”

Duh, I’ll take care of Phil. Why wouldn’t I? I nod, returning the hug, his jumper tickling my chin. It smells like him; like an arts and crafts box and old books. I find myself taking a deeper breath, my tongue starting to glide over my bottom lip.

“Um, Dan?” I hear PJ say and I spring back. Oh, God, I need to get out of here.

I say sorry to Peej for the awkward moment and quickly turn around, almost running out of the café with Phil calling behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

PJ looks at me with concern while Chris just looks baffled; completely lost as to what just happened. I apologize as well and tell PJ I’ll text him later. He nods and I make my way out of the café, turning in the direction I saw Dan go through the window. I can’t be far behind him, and soon enough I see him down the street, I run to catch up with him and grab his arm, turning him around.

He won’t look at me but I can see the guilt in his eyes. He shouldn’t feel bad, though. I knew what had happened in the café as soon as I saw him take that breath and tense up. How long has it been since he’s fed? Not since the last time with me, that I know of, and that was days ago.

I’m so stupid. He’s been so patient with me, babying me, trying to be on his best behavior. All this time, he’s barely touched me aside from the occasional hugs and cuddles, and even those I had to initiate. He hasn’t once come to me for blood. And I’ve been so wrapped up in my own thoughts it hadn’t dawned on me that he needed to.

Yesterday should have given it away.

I had just turned off the shower and grabbed my towel, wrapping myself up and stepping onto the bath mat. I started my usual routine of drying off, shaving, and drying my hair. I paused, hearing a weird noise coming from my hairdryer. I turned it off and realized it was coming from the other room.

Dan was playing the piano.

He hadn’t played his piano in quite some time. He use to play almost every night, a mix of songs from his favorite bands, video games and some classical pieces I didn’t know. I’d be watching TV or reading and I’d have to stop, closing my eyes and listening as his fingers somehow made magic happen with keys and strings. It always managed to captivate me.

That night, I found myself abandoning my hairdryer and quickly slipping on my clothes before quietly making my way down the hall. He was playing some classical piece I hadn’t heard him play before. I leaned in the doorway, watching him. He swayed slightly, eyes concentrated on his work while biting his lip. The piece was fast paced but his fingers just seemed to glide across the ebony and ivory keys with ease.

This was the most like him I’d seen him lately. Whenever he played piano he slipped right into his own little world, focusing solely on making sure every move is perfect.

I walked up behind him but he didn’t notice me until I had my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. I startled him, his fingers clumsily hit a few wrong keys before he stopped completely. He cleared his throat, embarrassed by his mistakes, and put a hand on my arm, “Did you need something?”

“I was just enjoying your playing.” I told him. He nodded, hovering his hands over the keys again but not playing.

He took a deep breath, his shoulders rising, and let out a small moan with his exhale. He froze, then, shifting uncomfortably underneath my weight. “You leaning on me like this is… distracting.”

I mumbled an apology, letting him go and shuffling away, thinking in that moment that he just didn’t want me around then. I stopped just outside the doorway, watching him after he thought I’d left. He took in another deep breath, seeming to sniff the air, then put a hand on his mouth. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his head on the piano.

He stayed like that for a moment before he suddenly pounded the keys, the loud noise making me jump. He closed the lid and sat back, a look of frustration on his face.

I went back to the bathroom after that, not wanting him to find me lurking and finishing my hair.

I must have tortured him so much then; my hair freshly washed and smelling of my shampoo. It was strong enough for me to smell, I can’t imagine how it was for him.

How many other times had I accidentally tantalized him the past few days? Yet he’d held strong for me; proving to me that I can indeed trust him.

I let my hand loosen up on his arm and slip down to his hand, entwining my fingers with is. “Dan, it’s ok.”

“I thought I was ready, Phil,” He tries to explain, his hand running through his hair. “But I almost slipped…”

“Dan, it’s not your fault.” I assure him, “You must be starving.”

He shakes his head, finally looking at me. “I didn’t want to make you-“

“Shh.” I squeeze his hand, “You’re not.” I bring my hand to his face, not caring about the people walking past or if a fan sees. “You’re not making me do anything. You know I want to.”

He goes to say something but his voice breaks and he stops. He gathers himself, almost boasting out his chest. “I’m not going to hurt you again.”

I smile, my heart swelling. I know he won’t hurt me again. I’m still not sure what went on that night at the club, but I’m sure he has an explanation.

I lean closer to him, my smile turning to somewhat of a smirk. “I know you need to, Dan, and you can always make it up to me afterward.”

His eyes go wide and I hold in a giggle, his excitement and need clearly showing. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” I laugh, “now let’s go home.” Dan finally smiles and turns to head home, his hand still in mine. He looks like my Dan again; smile slightly crooked and eyes alight with joy.

I’m barely paying attention to where we’re going, my feet automatically following him as I can’t help but stare at his face. The face I fell in love with. The eyes that I wake up to looking at me in bed. The lips that I kiss. I’ll finally have them back. Things can start getting back to how they use to be.

Dan suddenly stops, his magnificent smile fading in a second and his eyes darkening. “Dan?” I say, “What’s-“ I follow his eyes to see a familiar figure at the end of the block; just outside our apartment building.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

Why why why me? Why did he have to show himself now? I instinctively pull Phil behind me slightly, feeling him tighten his grip on my hand. We are literally in the home stretch, I can see the door from here, but this fucker has to stand in our way. He’s the thing that’s been standing in our way this whole time.

We walk a bit closer, slower than before, until we are just inside the front court of the apartments. I look Seth up and down; trying to read him. I’m pretty sure if he wanted to attack us he would have done so already. Even with two of us, we are definitely no match for him.

“What are you doing here?” I call to him. He grins, strolling toward us and I take a step back, pushing Phil back with me. No way was I letting Seth near him.

“You haven’t come to see me since our last meeting and I’ve been missing you.” His voice only half dripping with sarcasm, the other half almost sincere. “So, I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“What’s he talking about ‘last meeting’?” Phil says behind me. I didn’t want to tell him about me going to see Seth because I know he’ll say it was stupid. I mean, at first he was the one that was about to rush right up to him while we were out shopping, but I know he realized that wasn’t the smart thing to do. I might as well tell him the truth.

“I… I went out the other night and talked to him at a club.” I admit, “I was trying to get some answers.”

Phil looks at me, concern written all over his face. It soon fades to a look that I could only describe as relief. I guess he’s just happy I came back safe for now. I’ll wait for an ear full later.

“Yes, we had the most pleasant of chats.” Seth continued, “But our time was too short, so now I’m here.”

“And how exactly did you find out where we live?” Phil points out. I didn’t mention that Seth knew before now, seeing as he had left the letter on our door. I’d come to the conclusion that it was a part of his ‘resources’ he mentioned before.

“I know lots of things, Philip.” He emphasizes Phil’s name to drive home the point and it works, Phil moving a bit closer to me, pressing his chest against my back.

“You should know, then, that I don’t want you here. Leave us alone!” I almost growl out the last part and I feel Phil flinch. I look back at him with apologetic eyes and he looks at me, placing a hand on my shoulder, assuring me he’s ok. I know letting my anger out like this scared him a bit, reminding him of that night, but this time it’s directed at Seth. I have every reason to be mad at him for ruining my life like this. Our lives. This effects Phil so much more than I ever wanted.

“Have you thought about my offer yet?” Seth inquires, ignoring my rejection.

“Offer?” Phil asks and I feel my face get hot. Damn Seth for bringing that up.

“I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you, human. After all, you’re just his pet. His food.” He spits out the word ‘human’ like it was leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

“Don’t talk to him like that, you bastard!” I growl again, but Phil catches my arm, turning me towards him a bit.

“Dan, what’s he talking about?” Phil can’t know about the offer Seth made. It made my mind reel as it is, I can’t imagine what it’d do to Phil.

“Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing he can offer me that I’d want.” I tell Phil, but my answer is more directed at Seth, my eyes not leaving him.

“I simply offered him what you cannot.” Seth says smugly.

I can feel Phil’s gaze finally shift from me to Seth. I want to tell Seth to shut up, but it’d just make Phil want to know more. My eyes plead him to drop it. He looks at me, a look I can’t decipher, then turns back to Seth. He lifts his chin, letting out a breath. “And what could that be?”

Seth clasps his hands behind his back, turning his nose up to Phil. “A real companion. That is, for eternity.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

Eternity.

I’d never really considered the subject. My whole life I’d lived in the now; enjoying what I had and not planning too far ahead. Now, faced with the concept and in such a manner, I’m forced to consider it.

What will Dan do? We’ve been so busy dealing with all the obstacles we’re faced with right now. The thought of eternity is such a big thing it hasn’t even been in the peripheral of our thoughts. It’s true, though. Dan’s a vampire. Vampires are immortal. I’m human; and very much mortal.

Can we really make this work like we thought we could? If Dan keeps on living and I don’t… what will that do to him?

Dan takes a step forward. “I told you, I’ll never be with you. I love Phil and I always will.”

The man takes a few steps forward, every foot fall making me want to grab Dan and run. “So, you plan on turning him?”

My jaw goes slack and I look at Dan who glances towards me, not answering. Has he already had that thought? Has he considered it? Given the chance, I would gladly turn for him. When most people say they want to be with someone forever, they really just mean till death do they part. But in our case, forever could really mean forever.

The silence is killing me but all Dan does is bite his lip.

Dan turns back to him, about to say something, then is cut off by a hand coming to his throat. Dan knocks into me and I’m thrown back onto the ground, landing hard on my backpack. I lean up on my elbows to see the man dangling Dan in the air, his grip tight. Dan’s hands pry at the fingers around his neck, but to no avail.

I get up, shrugging off my backpack, and lunge at the man’s raised arm, aiming to break his grip on Dan, but only succeeding in hanging myself like on the money bars at the playground; his arm unmoving and unaffected by my weight.

He ignores me completely, his eyes only on his unwilling prize. “Remember, my little one, I can make you be with me.” His eyes seem to glimmer, staring intently into Dan’s. A chill goes down my spine, like when you step into a supposed haunted house, and for some reason Dan stops his struggling. His arms go limp at his sides, all will gone. I look at him, lifeless and unmoving, his eyes glazed over and for a moment I think he’s dead. Panic sets in but I see his breath float up in the chilly winter air and I snap to my senses.

“Dan?” he makes no sign that he can even hear me. He just hangs there like a rag doll by his throat, not bothered in the slightest by his constricted airway. “Dan, snap out of it!”

The man lets out a chuckle and I drop from his arm. I run over to where I’d left my backpack and open it, reaching inside and hoping the contents aren’t hurt from when I landed on it. I pull out a plastic bottle, still intact, and unscrew the cap, running back over to them. I didn’t want to have to use this, I’m not even sure how, but it’s my only other option. I take the best aim I can, then splash the water at the vampire’s iron grip.

As soon as the water makes contact the man cries out. His hold on Dan slips and I’m just able to catch him in time, both of us dropping to our knees. The man cradles his hand to his chest as the skin reddens and boils, almost steaming from the heat. He glowers at me with a toothy snarl, but my focus goes to Dan.

“Dan?” I notice where a few drops of water hit his face, making it red and I feel terrible, knowing it must hurt. He starts to blink, eyebrows furrowing. He looks over to me, still in a foggy state. “Phil? What-“ He winces and his hand flies to his cheek where it’s now beat red.

“I’m sorry, Dan.” I kiss his forehead quickly before turning back to the monster before us, still fussing over his hand. He takes a step back now, looking down at us with fury blazing in his eyes, but makes no further moves to attack again.

“Mark your days, Daniel.” He says through gritted teeth, “I will come back for you; whether you like it or not.” He turns away and with remarkable speed is around the corner and gone before I can say a word.

“Phil, what happened?” Dan asks meekly, still holding his cheek.

“Let’s get you inside first.” I say, standing up and offering Dan my arm. I grab my backpack, stashing away the now empty bottle and slinging it over my shoulder. We slowly make our way inside, glancing back every few steps at the corner where I last saw the man; hoping the next time we see him isn’t any time soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

We get into our flat and Phil sets me down on the sofa. I’m still in a bit of a daze and my cheek feels like it’s on fire. What the hell happened out there? One moment Seth was attacking me and the next I was on the ground. Did Phil do something? I couldn’t look at him at all once Seth had me.

Phil leaves me for a moment to rummage around in the hall closet, pulling out the first aid kit and setting it on the coffee table in front of us. He sits down next to me, “How are you feeling?”

“Not good… What happened?”

Phil sighs, opening the first aid kit. “I’m not too sure.” He pulls out a tube of burn ointment. “You just stopped moving suddenly. I thought…” He stops, turning away to compose himself.

I take his hands in mine, letting go of my cheek. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

He gives an accepting nod. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” He looks at me, about to say something else but his eyes grow a bit wider, scanning my face. “Looks like you won’t be needing this after all.” He says, referring to the burn ointment before tossing it back into the box.

I touch my cheek, noticing that it indeed feels a lot better. My minor burns must have healed already; another apparent perk of being a vampire. This also means that Seth won’t be out of commission for long.

“So, what was that spacing out thing?” Phil asks, clearly concerned.

I start to fidget, not sure how to answer. “First, what was this?” I say, pointing to my cheek.

Phil shrugs. “Holy water.”

“Where in the world did you get holy water?”

“Amazon.” He says, like it’s obvious, “After we ran into that guy while we were shopping, it dawned on me that we might run into him again. So, I watched a Buffy marathon for some tips and decided I should get something just in case.”

I stare at him a moment before bursting into laughter. “I fucking love you, you nerd.” Although, it would have come in handy to know he had that when I went to The World’s End.

Phil laughs, too. “Love you, too.” He pauses, settling down. “Now it’s your turn.”

I sigh, looking away and trying to think of how to phrase things. “Seth has some kind of… hold over me. I think it’s because he’s the one that changed me. I can’t look him in the eyes or I’ll get sucked in. It’s like my mind is trapped in my own body and no matter how much I shout at myself, I can’t move.” I say it all in one breath, forcing it out, finally able to get it off my chest.

Phil squeezes my hands tightly. “What will we do next time we see him?”

I shake my head. “I don’t know.” Honestly, I really don’t know and it terrifies me. I don’t want to be with Seth. I love Phil. I want to be with him and protect him forever. I have to find a way to get away from Seth.

Phil clears his throat. “Dan, that guy, Seth, did mention something that could help us.”

I perk up. “What?”

A shyness comes over him, almost nervousness. “You can turn me.”

I stare at him, not believing my ears. Is he crazy? Does he really think I’m willing to put him through that? “You don’t know what you’re saying.” I get off the sofa and walk over to the window, looking down at the bustling city below. I envy the people down there; their worst problems only being late for a meeting or something else completely trivial.

“Yes, I do.” I hear him get off the sofa and come up to me, but I don’t turn around. I can’t look at him right now. If I do, I may not be able to say no to him. “Dan… As much as I hate to say it; Seth was right. I won’t be around forever.”

I clench my fists, shoving the thought from my mind. “I know, Phil… I know.”

“But if you change me that won’t happen. We really could be together forever and we’d be strong enough to take him down. Don’t you want that?” I hear the doubt in his voice and I turn around in time to see a tear roll down his cheek.

“Of course I do.” I throw my hands up, “Don’t you think I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Whether it last just one more day or an infinite amount of days; I wouldn’t want to live it without you.” I place a hand on his damp cheek, “But not at the price of hurting you.”

I’d never be able to face him again if I put him through that pain. That agony. I’d already hurt him once, and I swore to never do it again.

Phil touches the hand on his face, his eyes so icy blue yet burning into mine. “I’ve said it before when I first let you take my blood, and I’m saying it again: I would go through anything for you. If dealing with a bit of pain means we can fight off that monster and get our lives back, I’m willing to do it.”

“It’s more than just a bit of pain.” I remind him. It’s a crippling agony that I never again want to experience and definitely don’t want Phil to.

“I know; but I also know you’ll help me through it. I trust you.” He pulls me to him, kissing me and I can’t help but revel in the feeling of his lips on mine.

All the pain in the world is worth this one feeling. I love this man so dearly and with all my heart. Would he really make this sacrifice for me? Literally lose his humanity just to be with me? I’ve only ever thought of this existence as a curse; but if I shared it with him, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

I can’t deny any longer what both he and I both want: each other. I pull back, resting my forehead to his, “Ok.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

We sit cross legged on my bed facing each other, knees touching and holding hands. I feel like we’re getting ready to conduct a séance at a slumber party. Dan just can’t hold still, he keeps brushing his fringe out of his eyes and shifting around. He’s almost as scared as I am about going through with this. I’ve made up my mind already. This is the only way we can continue being together, so I’m willing to do it.

I squeeze his hands, making him look up at me. “Are you ready?”

He nods, “I’ll be right here, the whole time, ok?”

“I know.” I smile, and before he can launch into explaining everything again trying to stall I unbutton my plaid shirt, pulling it off my shoulder. His eyes dart to my exposed skin and I feel the familiar excitement tingling. I really have to control myself this time. I know we won’t be able to do anything after. “Go ahead.”

He leans forward, breathing deep and practically drooling as he draws closer and closer, fangs bared. He’d usually plunge right in; knowing I don’t mind him being a little rough and letting him not have to hold back as much. Tonight is different; drawn out. He’s slow and steady in my blood taking, as if he’s prolonging it. Savoring it. It’s so sensual and gentle, I find myself becoming aroused, as much as I was trying not to be.

The buzzing in my ears drowns out his breathing beside me, so I’m left to listen to my own deepening heartbeat. I missed this so much. It’s like going into a meditative state belonging only to me and him. The only thing to pull me out of it is when he pulls away, which he soon does.

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking me up and down. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” I assure him, and I really am. He took a bit more than usual since he was practically famished, but I don’t feel as feint like the first time. I must be used to it by now.

I take a deep breath and ready myself. “Let’s do this.” Dan hesitates, then he scoots to sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He holds his arm up to his own mouth and quickly punctures it with his fangs. When he draws back there are two little streams of blood dripping down from two holes. I take his arm in my hands, glancing to him one more time. “No matter what happens, I love you.” I say, my own fear imminent but too late to turn back now.

“I love you, too.” It almost sounds like a farewell, sad and uncertain. I want to stop and embrace him, let him know I trust him and everything will be alright, but I can’t. I have to do this now.

I let out a shaky breath then bring my mouth down to his arm, wrapping my lips around the punctures. I begin to suck a bit, the foreign fluid tangy and hard to go down my throat. It’s warm, though, so once I manage some down it warms my belly. It’s not as bad as I imagined it, the taste salty and somewhat copperish.

I feel his hand on the back of my head and I let his arm go. I sit up and see him looking me over. “Ok,” he swallows, “Now it should take a moment.” He strokes my hair and kisses it, the holes in his arm closing before my eyes.

I rest my forehead on his chest and grip his shirt tightly, willing this to hurry up and be over with. I feel his heart pumping, so much faster than mine. The sound meaning he is so close to me and living and breathing and our life together isn’t just some fantasy I made up to combat my loneliness. He’s real. He’s holding me and this heavenly music called his heartbeat is drumming for me. Only me. How could I ever get so lucky?

THUMP

It’s like a train has hit my chest and stomach and I gasp, the air seeming to leave my lungs all at once. Dan tightens his grip on me, rubbing my back as I suck air back in like a fish out of water. I feel it again, my heart seizing and guts tightening and I just want to flop over and curl up into a ball but Dan won’t let me.

Is this really what he went through all alone in that alley all those months ago? Yet he somehow managed to pick himself up and make his way home. He was right. I could never imagine the pain before but I feel it now oh so much and it’s killing me. I’d reach down and tear out my stomach by hand if I thought it’d help in the slightest.

I try to lift my head up but again the pain strikes me and I finally cry out.

“Phil.” It sounds like he’s crying. He takes my head in his hands to make me look at him and I see that he is. He’s practically sobbing, breaking down. “Phil, I’m so sorry, love. I should have never done this! Oh, god…” He’s blabbering, obviously feeling guilty and regretting ever doing this.

“D-Dan,” I choke out, “don’t.” I raise I sweaty palm to his cheek, my arm shaking. “I can do this.”

By this point I’m more telling myself this. I have to stay strong. This is for both of us; I am not leaving him. I can’t. He went through this before and made it home to me; I can do it too.

He shakes his head, wanting to protest but knowing it’s too late. I start to really shake now, half from exertion and half because I’m drenched in sweat, making me cold. I guess it’s a nice change from the white hot pain shooting through my abdomen, but still.

I tell Dan I need to lie down, barely coming out as a whisper. He helps me under the covers and cradles me to his chest. If this wasn’t all for him I’d let the sickly feeling of dying take me, hoping for release, but I can’t. All I can do is endure.

I feel one more surge of pain, a cattle prod to my gut that makes me accidently knee Dan in the hip; then as soon as it all started, it’s all over. The heat in my stomach, the crippling pain, the vigorous shaking; all gone. I take a moment to catch my breath, thinking it’s just a pause in the transformation; but after a while I finally let my guard down, feeling myself sink into my pillow.

“Dan,” I say, feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier, “I’m so tired.”

“I know, babe.” he says, “It’s over now. You did it.” I can hear the utter relief in his voice and it sooths me, making it finally sink in that it really is over.

It’s over. I’ve done it.

The last thing I remember is Dan pressing his lips to my hair over and over while whispering sweet nothings until I drift into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I leave Phil to sleep, pulling the blanket over his shoulders before quietly closing the door to his room on my way out. So… Phil is a vampire now, too. Just like me. My life just keeps getting more and more weird and complicated each day.

This solves our greatest problem, though. With both of us, we’ll have a better chance against Seth. All we need to do now is fight him… I‘ve never been in an actual fight before. The fights I’ve had so far with Seth were pretty much one sided. I’m not entirely sure if they could even count as fights.

As I sit down on the sofa, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling, another problem comes to mind. What about blood? Phil was my source of blood; to put it bluntly, but now both of us need a new way of obtaining it. I’ve said before that I really don’t want to hunt; the thought sending shivers down my spine. We don’t have any connections to a blood bank or something like that. How do other vampires do it? Do they all just hunt?

The ringing of my phone in my pocket brings me back to earth and I pull it out, seeing that it’s an unknown number. Hesitantly, I pick it up. “Hello?”

“Danny, sweety!” An almost squeaky voice I don’t recognize coos at me.

“Um, who is this?”

“It’s Melinda, darling. How are you?”

I immediately hang up and almost chuck my phone away. How did she get my number? Why are vampires such stalkers? It’s bad enough I have Seth on my ass; I don’t need an annoying frilly vampire as well.

My phone goes off again, still unknown. I answer it, “What do you want from me?”

“You are being very rude, you know. I’m calling as a courtesy and this is the welcome I get?” I’m getting pretty tired of all these snarky vampires. Do you get more and more full of yourself as the vampire years go by?

I hear a popping sound and the crackling of bubblegum on the line. “You know, I saw the most wonderful sight just now.” She continues, “Seth came through the bar cursing up a storm about some ‘stupid human pet’ and his hand. I’m always up for teasing him so I asked him how his little boyfriend was doing. That’s you, hun.”

I shudder at the thought of me being any sort of boyfriend to him. “I’m not his boyfriend; nor will I ever be.”

“I could tell! I thought you were together the first night I saw you here, but now I see you’re up for grabs.” I can imagine her winking through the phone. “Seth isn’t too happy with you.”

“Yeah, well you can keep yourself and your friend away from me.” I tell her, getting ready to hang up again.

“Seth; my friend? Oh, you’ve got it all wrong. I hate his guts.” Her voice turns bitter compared to her usual candy sweet lit.

It surprises me, actually. They were acting pretty friendly in the bar, so I assumed they were acquaintances at least. Had I gotten the wrong impression due to my nervousness? “I thought you were friends.”

“We have what you would call a ‘special’ relationship. Part of that is that I’m his way of getting information; so he likes to keep me close.” So Melinda is Seth’s ‘resources’. It explains how she got my number; and it also means she probably knows where I live, which is unsettling.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” I don’t think she’d be so easily giving me all the answers to my questions if she wasn’t getting anything out of it.

“It’s been a long time since anyone’s gone against Seth. He knows how to get a lot of dirt on people; even though it’s mostly through me.” Her voice, when speaking about Seth, is almost the same as when Seth was addressing Phil. Like Seth is a lower being to her. “I thought I should take the time to lend a hand to the enemy of my enemy.”

I sit up, leaning on my knees. It doesn’t sound like she’s trying to trick me or anything, but I’ve fallen for that before. But she does have one thing right, if she really does despise Seth like I do, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. She could help us in getting rid of him. “How would you go about helping us?”

“By giving you a few tricks and tips, maybe some supplies as needed, nothing much.” Her ‘tricks and tips’ could be invaluable information. Phil and I know absolutely nothing about how to fight a vampire. We barely know enough about ourselves. Should I take the chance and trust her?

“If you really want to help me, I have a problem.” I stand up, beginning to pace out of nervousness.

“You mean besides Seth?” her curiosity genuine.

“I need blood. I really don’t want to hunt…” and I definitely know Phil won’t want to hunt. He’d never hurt a fly let alone a human.

“Ah, you’re one of those pacifists.” She says it like I’m a moron, “I can totally hook you up with some blood packs if you want. Freshly chilled and in whatever ‘flavor’ you want. It’ll just cost you about £10 a pack.”

“You sound like a drug dealer.” I find myself joking. I sit back down on the sofa, relaxing a bit. Maybe she really does want to help me. She must really hate Seth, but obviously keeps him around for the business and whatever their ‘special relationship’ is. What will happen once I kill him?

“Yeah, I get that a lot. It’s always the innocent ones, as they say.” I remember her curls and frilly dress from the time we met and I smile, a mental image of her flashing open a trench coat full of blood packs and an evil smirk popping into my head.

“I’ll be needing a lot of blood packs. Phil’s going to be really hungry when he wakes up.”

“I thought Phil was the ‘human pet’ Seth was complaining about?” she asks, confused.

I curse to myself, accidentally letting that bit of information slip out. Does she really need to know about him? I suppose she does if she’s going to be our ‘blood dealer’. “I turned him.”

“Well, the more the merrier as I always say. I can round up enough packs for a week and a little extra for the growing boy. When can I stop by?”

I pause, quickly glancing towards the hallway where Phil was still fast asleep in his room. “I- You can’t come here!”

“Well you certainly don’t want to come here. Seth’s still brooding downstairs with a bottle of cheap whiskey. He almost threw it at my head when I asked him about you, but it was only half gone and he never wastes a good drink.”

I weigh my options. I don’t want to face Seth right now. I won’t have Phil there to back me up and with Seth pissed off he might just try to kill me instead of taking me.

I sigh, “I guess you already know where I live?”

“Yup,” she giggles, “I’ll be over in 15.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

Voices from the living room interrupt my deep sleep and I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I’m only in boxers and I notice that the bed is damp where I was lying. I must have been sweating through the night and Dan helped me out of my clothes.

Everything seems crisper than usual and I realize I don’t even have my glasses on. I guess I won’t need them now. I swing my feet onto the floor and sit a moment, letting earlier events replay in my head. They seem so unreal and movie like. It’s not until I press my tongue to my teeth and feel the slight prick of razor sharp canines that I believe it to be true. I let out a giggle, half nervous and half excited.

I throw on my old Gengar shirt and lounge pants and go to see who Dan’s talking to. I thought it was Carrie at first, the voice sounding girlish, but as I draw near I find that it’s a smaller voice; lighter.

Through the kitchen doorway I see Dan joined at the breakfast bar by a small girl. Her hair in long curls and sporting a skull patterned baby doll top and leggings. She almost looks like one of those ‘lolita’ girls I see in anime. They seem to be chatting like old friends, but I’ve never seen her before. Who is this girl?

I make my presence known, clearing my throat, and Dan quickly turns to me, getting up off the bar stool. “Phil,” he comes over to me, placing his hands on my hips, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” I say, focusing on him, “I heard voices so I thought a friend was over.”

“I’m sorry for waking you.” He says, concerned, “If you want to go back to sleep-“

“I’m fine,” I’m more interested in who this stranger is in our house, “I’m awake now.”

Dan steps to the side and ushers me over to the stool next to his. I take a seat, and Dan’s hand, feeling a bit possessive. This girl is quite cute; I don’t like the idea that they’ve been alone together out here for I don’t know how long.

“This is Melinda,” Dan finally introduces, gesturing to her, “she contacted me a little while ago about helping us with Seth.” The girl pulls at the bottom of her shirt and bows her head, imitating a curtsy, and I nod at her.

If she knows Seth, that means she’s a vampire. She might be working with him. Why would Dan let her into our flat? She could be dangerous. A jet black feeling settles in my brain and I want to kick her out but Dan seems to be trusting her for some reason. “She’s going to help us?”

“Not directly, mind you. I’m too dainty for that.” She interjects, resting her chin on the back of her laced fingers. “I’ll just give you the blood you need and a few pointers.”

The mention of blood made my mouth water. “I didn’t think of that. Dan, what are we going to do when we get hungry?” I can’t see myself hunting.

Dan gets up and goes to the fridge, opening it. He pulls out the vegetable crisper and my eyes widen as I see that it’s full to the brim with packets of blood like what you’d find at a hospital. “Melinda is going to provide us with any blood we need from now on. We won’t need to worry about it.” He sounds so relieved I can’t help but feel better as well. Melinda does really seem to be on our side for the most part.

Dan pulls out one of the packets and goes to the cupboard for a glass. He cuts open a corner of the pouch and my eyes watch as the steady stream of crimson fills the glass.

“You guys are so fancy,” Melinda remarks, “I usually just drink it Hellsing style.”

My eyes break away from my cold beverage. “You watch anime?”

“Duh.” She reaches down and grabs a messenger bag that had been sitting by her feet, adorned with countless patches and pins from different animes and printed underneath them is a rose looking symbol that I think is related to Vampire Knight.

“See, Phil? Melinda’s alright.” Dan assures me as he sets the glass in front of me. He must have noticed my reluctance to welcome her. I’m usually very friendly to strangers, but in case of vampires we haven’t had the best run with them. I almost snatch up the glass, looking into it. “She also assures me that drinking blood cold like this makes it seem less bitter.”

I take a small sip at first to test the theory but soon find myself gulping it down. I was hungrier than I thought.

“Alright? I’m awesome, thank you very much.” She feigns being offended, flipping her hair, “But I’m glad you think so. I’m pretty sure I made the wrong first impression on you at the bar by hitting on you.”

I almost spit out my mouthful of blood. “You what?!” I could climb over this bar right now…

Dan looks embarrassed and surprised by my outburst, but Melinda laughs, clearly not intimidated in the least. “Don’t worry, hun. Danny here’s hot and all, but I only hit on him ‘cause I heard him mention Seth to the bartender and wanted information, so I thought I’d use my feminine wiles to charm it out of him. Needless to say, he didn’t take the bait.”

Dan’s face is almost the same color of the contents of my glass, clearly not comfortable with Melinda’s blatant flirting. I’m glad to hear he didn’t go along with her at the time. What would have happened if he did? Even if it as for information, how far would Melinda have gone to get it?

I set my glass down and am about to say something but Melinda claps her hands together. “I almost forgot!” She opens her bag and rummages through it, “I brought one more thing to help you guys out.”

From the depths of her bag she produces a silver stake. It gleams under the kitchen lights, handle wrapped in black leather.

“Woah.” Dan mutters, and I can only agree. Seeing this weapon, specifically for our kind, laid out before us brings home the fact of what’s to come. It makes it seem all the more real. Dan and I will really have to use that against Seth. We’re going to have to kill him. Kill a person.

Is he a person?

He lives and breathes, but he’s a vampire like us.

Are we people? Of course we are; we’re just not human people anymore. It seems weird thinking that. The more I think about it, there are different types of vampires just like there are different types of humans. Some are bad, like Seth; and some are good, like me, Dan and Melinda.

I’ve never wanted to kill someone before; nor do I want to now. But if killing Seth means getting rid of a bad person, it’s the right thing to do, right? Dan and I will be able to live our life in peace, and Melinda agrees that Seth is bad so it’ll help her, too.

I look over to Dan whose eyes find mine and seem to understand what I’m thinking without a single word. I reach across the table and grasp the handle of the stake in my hand. Melinda handing this over to us is a token gesture; her obviously trusting us enough with it.

I meet her eyes for the first time, noticing how green they are, and nod. “Thank you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

We say goodbye to Melinda, thanking her for all her help then watch as she skips her way down the hall and to the elevator. I look at Phil standing behind me and see him with the biggest smile he’s had in a long time. I close the door, chuckling a bit. “What’s with the goofy grin?”

“Remember what I said on the way home yesterday?”

I think back, most of it a blur after the adrenaline rush that was happening. We had just run out of the café meet up with Peej and Chris, my damn hunger at the time dampening the mood. Phil told me he’d finally let me feed on him again, then-

Oh.

Oh.

“Phil, we really shouldn’t. You just changed last night, you still need rest.” As much as I crave his touch more than blood, I want what’s best for him.

“Dan,” he takes my face in his hand and I can’t help but stare into his eyes, “I feel fine. Great, even.”

“Are you sure? I felt awful after I changed.”

“That’s because you went so long without blood;” he points out, “but I just had some.” He pecks my lips and I press back, wanting more. “I don’t need anything else in the world right now, except you.”

I hadn’t realized we were moving until I feel my back against the wall and I’m quickly sandwiched by Phil grinding up against me. My hands fly to his back, gripping his shirt tight. He nibbles at my ear, making me let out a shaky breath and I’m lost; any other concerning thoughts floating away.

We haven’t been able to be rough like this since my vampire powers started developing. It took a while for mine to show since I didn’t have the fuel from drinking blood like I should have; but since Phil has drank some right away it seems his haven’t been delayed. I can tell already that he’s a bit stronger than before. I always had to be careful when we were intimate. Even though I’m bottom, there’s the foreplay and clinging and other factors I had to keep control on. It was frustrating.

Now, as Phil grabs at my legs to wrap around his hips and holds me up by my ass, there’s no restrictions. We’re equal in strength which means we can both be as rough as we want.

Our tongues collide, swirling around each other in between breaths. One hand goes to my hair, pulling slightly, and I can actually feel it. I can feel the force and slight pain of my hair being tugged on when before I could only feel the sensation, but not much pain. I’m not that into pain, but the feeling of passion through pure roughness is… breathtaking. Exhilarating.

My hand goes to his hair as well, pulling his head back. “Do you plan on having me right here?” I smirk. Not that I wouldn’t mind being taken against a wall, but I have other things in mind.

He moves his hand to dip into my underwear, pulling them down a bit. “Where ever you want.” He says next to my ear, voice deep and husky, making my shiver. He knows what that voice does to me, the tease. I tell him to put me down and he does, removing his hand from my pants. I start to walk down the hallway to the bedroom, knowing he’ll follow. It’s really my bedroom, but we’ve made a habit of using my bed for sex and Phil’s bed for sleep.

I get to the bed, pulling the cover down to crawl under it but I’m suddenly thrown down as Phil practically glomps me. “Phil!” I giggle, “What on earth are you doing?”

“I can’t help it,” he says, adjusting himself so he’s on top of me more, “I need you now.”

I bite my lip, his words making the mood serious again. He comes down to my jaw, kissing across it. He knows not to go for my neck usually, but now my hand guides his head down and he complies. I use to hate my neck being touched, the feeling of that night in the alley too vivid and would make me cringe. As Phil’s lips graze against my nape all I feel is him, his loving touch and the tingling sensation it leaves behind.

His hand moves up my shirt and as soon as his hands are busy I grab his shoulders, flipping him over so I’m now straddling him. Both of his hands are under my shirt now, pulling it over my head. I do the same to him, surprising him with a kiss once his shirt is off his face.

I trail my kisses to his chest, stomach, and lower. I look up to see him watching me, eyes lustful. A hand brushes my cheek and I close my eyes, his touches still as gentle as ever. How much karma did I save up in order to be with this man?

I unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down and Phil kicks them off. I kiss the bulge that’s almost poking out of his boxers, making him moan. I slip his boxers off as well, his erection popping up.

I start at the base, licking my way up to the tip and dipping my tongue into the slit. He groans, trying not to move his hips up too much. I look at him as I suck lightly, my hand slowly pumping up and down. He covers his mouth, cutting off an expletive. I bring my head lower and lower, taking in more and more of his cock. “Geez, Dan…” he manages to say as I have him fully in my mouth, his hand in my hair again, almost guiding my head.

I missed this so much. I’ve never had a way with words, always one to just show my feelings. I’ve been so wrapped up in problem after problem lately I haven’t had the time to properly show Phil just how much I care about him.

Just sucking him off like this has gotten me hard and I let my hand find my jeans, palming myself. Phil notices and motions for me to come up. I stop using my mouth but continue flicking my wrist, slowing down the pace a bit as I crawl up the bed towards him. He reaches down and pulls down my pants and briefs at once, throwing them to the floor. Now unrestrained I rub my cock against his, the friction doing wonders and pre-cum dripping onto his stomach.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he jokes. I smile, pressing harder against him. I pause for a moment, reaching to my nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of cherry lube. I squeeze some onto my hand then pop the cap closed before tossing it aside. While rubbing my hands together, I look down at Phil, eyes gleaming at me and hands resting on my thighs.

I start coating his cock with the lubricant, making Phil’s fingers dig into my legs. I can tell he’s beyond ready by now, as am I. I don’t know how many times I’ve wanted to just absolutely ravage this man but couldn’t; afraid of hurting him. Now, as I raise up my hips, I am going to take full advantage of our new equality.

Another perk of being a vampire with healing abilities and lessened sense of pain: no need for prep work.

I groan as I start to press down, his length sliding into me. His hands move up to my hips, slowly guiding me down but I make him gasp as I drop down suddenly. My breath hitches, the overwhelming feeling of fullness taking me. I collect myself for a second, then I raise my hips again, the slick sensation inside me making my head spin.

I lean forward, placing my hands by either side of his head for balance and I curse, his cock going even deeper. I start a rhythm; slow at first, bringing him out as much as I can before thrusting back in. He leans up and kisses me, nibbling my lip and chin as I breathe heavily. Phil’s hands come to my ass, nails digging in as I move faster, his hips keeping pace with me.

He tightens his grip and quickly thrusts up hard, hitting my prostate and I cry out. I lose my balance and fall onto him. He continues to pound into me, hitting that same spot again and again and I almost beg him to stop but at the same time want more and more.

I hear him growl slightly as he moans and I lean on my elbows to look at him. His fangs have come out, a lewd look in his eyes. “Fuck, Phil… You’re fangs…” The simple fact that his fangs have come out, hungry for me, makes me see vampirism as something sexy for the first time since I’ve become one. I use to think vampires were hot before, giving off an air of seduction in movies, but after the ordeal I went through with Seth that idea was quickly scratched from my mind. Phil’s desire to have me, hold me, fuck me, has made his fangs come out and I can think of nothing hotter.

I feel my own fangs protrude from my gums as he pumps into me so fast I think if I weren’t a vampire I’d break. I look down at him, feeling myself so fucking close I can taste it. His mouth crashes into mine as he gives one more upward thrust into me, hitting my spot one more time and making me tip over the edge, cumming onto his stomach at the same time he cums inside me.

He lets go of my ass, arms falling to his sides in exhaustion and I just lay on top of him a moment, also spent on energy. “I think I would have turned you into a vampire a long time ago if I knew we’d be able to go at it like that.”

He laughs, his chest shaking under me. I want to kiss him but settle for kissing his chest, too tired to move. He wraps his arms around me, back to his usual gentle self as opposed to the beastly side I just saw. I love it, though; knowing I bring out that side in him.

I sit up and suggest we both take a shower. He agrees and heads to the bathroom as I tidy the room quickly, putting the lube away and gathering together our clothes. I head down the hall to the bathroom and stop at the door. The living room in my line of view and the silver stake sitting lonesome on the coffee table is a reminder of what’s to come and Phil asking if I’m joining him, a reminder of what I’m fighting for.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I drudge out to the kitchen, immediately opening the fridge and reaching for a blood pack. The setting sun casts rays of orange light through the window and onto Dan’s face as he slays yet another Dawnguard member in Skyrim; the armor-clad villain goes down and Dan turns back into his human form before looting the corpse. We both find it quite funny whenever a vampire pops up in a video game or movie and they look demonic and twisted; very unlike real vampires.

I sigh, zoning out while staring at Dan’s gorgeous face. I sit down next to him on the sofa, legs tucked under me. Dan’s fingers flick over the buttons as he glances over to me, laughing and shaking his head. “Really?”

I hold up my blood pack, a straw poking out of where the bottom hole should be. “It’s like a Capri Sun! Melinda showed me.”

Dan smirks. “Melinda’s a dork.”

I shrug, going back to drinking and watching him play. Ever since we talked to Melinda a few days ago, she’s come over every day since, telling us more things we need to know about life as vampires all the while stealing Dan’s Maltesers every time she beats his high score on a game. She says it’s her ‘trophy’.

She’s like two totally different people sometimes. One minute she’ll be all business, talking about Seth and what will happen when he shows up again; then the next we’ll all be comparing favorite animes to each other. I feel like she’s hiding something from us; but maybe that sense about her is from dealing in the vampire black market.

Dan growls as a troll backhands him, knocking out the last of his health and making his lifeless body tumble down a mountainside. He’s about to start up the game again but is interrupted by his phone, a goofy picture of Melinda showing on the screen that she had insisted he take for her contact picture. He picks it up, “Hello, Melinda. How-“ A frantic voice cuts him off. I sit up, the look on Dan’s face twisting into concern. I set my now empty blood pack on the coffee table, the stake still sitting where we left it, looming like a bad omen.

“Melinda, slow down, please.” She says something else and Dan’s eyes grow wide, head whipping towards me.

“What’s wrong?” I’m answered by a loud thud and crashing down the hall. We both spring up off the sofa, my eyes darting to the stake and quickly grabbing it. A few moments later, Seth comes into the room like a blur, chips of wood splinters from our front door flying off his coat.

We both lunge, Dan and I, aiming the stake at Seth’s chest. He sees the glimmer of it coming towards him and he strikes at me, knocking me aside. I bounce into the wall, only able to half brace myself. I see Dan grab onto him, Seth not able to deflect both of us at once.

I get my arms to work for me again, tightening my grip on the stake. Seth pries at Dan’s grip, teeth gnashing. He finally grabs Dan by the back of the shirt, picking him up like a puppy by the scrap of the neck, and practically whips him across the room. The TV and stand break his landing, the glass stand shattering into pieces and the TV toppling on top of him as he hits the ground.

I wait for him to get back up before I try and attack Seth again, but he doesn’t. “Dan?” I call over, but no response. He’s completely motionless. I go to say his name again until I notice a small pool of red seeping out from under the broken TV.

My world tilts; mind snapping.

He’s not moving.

He’s not moving.

This can’t be real. We were going to beat Seth and get our life back. We were going to win. Now Dan is…

I hear an animalistic cry and realize it’s coming from me as I run, stake raised high, straight at Seth.

He catches my arm mid swing, his other arm slamming me into the wall by my neck. The contact of my head hitting the wall dazes me, making me drop the stake. Seth shuffles his feet, finding the stake on the floor and kicking it away. His emerald eyes pierce at me, so full of hatred and loathing I feel a crawling sensation under my skin.

I desperately claw at him but don’t have the strength. I’m already worn out, the sight of Dan’s limp body on the floor taking away any purpose of me fighting Seth. My arms finally drop, my eyes pouring over with tears as I just stare at Dan; willing him to get up. Just get up or make any kind of sign that he’s alright.

But he’s not.

I’m not.

We were going to have our life as we’d always wanted it. Yeah, there were going to be struggles, but as long as we had each other it would have been alright. We would have been happy. If Dan’s gone, I have no real reason to live. He’s my everything. My world.

Seth presses his arm on my throat more, cackling and as my vision starts to tunnel I realize he’s won. If he couldn’t have Dan, no one would. Especially me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

I can’t move. For every bit of movement a pain shoots up my spine. I have to move, though. I can’t leave Phil to fight Seth on his own. I try to shift my arm to reach behind me, the weight of the TV impairing me in my weakened state. My fingers find the source of my pain, a huge chunk of glass from what use to be our TV stand lodged just under my ribs. I try pulling it a bit and wince as the sharp edges slice at me more.

I hear a shout from Phil and then a thud, urging me to hurry the fuck up and do this. I suck in a deep breath, then yank out the glass, finding it had been as far in as about my finger is long. More of my own blood spills out of the wound, making a sticky mess under me. I wait a moment and as I predicted the wound starts to close, the feeling strange and somewhat itchy.

Once I’m solidly back together I push up, glass tinkling under me as I move the remnants of the TV off of me. Just a yard or so in front of me I spy the stake. I thought Phil had it? I look up and to my horror Seth has Phil pinned by the neck to the wall. What is it with this guy and hurting people’s necks? Phil is hanging there, eyes almost closed and mouth a jar, like he’s gasping for air.

I control my urge to spring forward and tear into Seth, quietly slinking over to the abandoned stake and taking it. I flex my fingers around the cool metal, calculating my next move.

Then, I strike.

I call out his a name a second before I meet him, making him turn toward me and exposing his chest. I collide with him, Seth releasing Phil from his grasp as he falls back. I fall with him, using all my strength and my shifting weight as I aim the stake over his heart. We hit the ground and the force of my landing on him drives the stake right between his ribcage and into his heart. Seth howls, blood spurting out of his chest and covering my hands.

He looks at me, eyes seeming to burn a hole through my skull. He raises his arms, fingers curled into claws and grasping desperately at the air in front of my neck, wanting to latch on. This man has hurt me and Phil for the last time. I will not let him control our lives anymore. I take the stake with both hands and push it in farther, blood gurgling out of his mouth now. He takes one last heated look at me, then his arms drop, what little flames burning in his eyes now only cinders.

I stare down at him, unbelieving. I did it. Seth is gone. He’s dead. I slowly release my stiff grip on the stake and scramble off of him. He’s like a ghost of what he was, always giving off an aura of imitated sophistication, now just a pale body on the floor, devoid of what little soul he had. Struck down in his prime.

My trance is broken by the sound of coughing and I look back to Phil, who is slumped against the wall where he fell. I crawl over to him, now ignoring the corpse behind me. I reach for his face as his eyes flutter open, but stop as I remember the blood on my hands. “Phil?” he looks at me, still not back to full awareness. He smiles, all the same, once he sees me, and I smile back, relieved he’s ok.

“Hey.” He says, reaching for my hand and taking it.

“Phil, the blood-“

“I don’t care.” He looks past me and at Seth’s body, letting out a sigh. “You did it.”

“Yeah.” I look down at my hands, the red staining them. I really killed someone. Yes, it was technically in self-defense, but still. I took a life.

Phil grabs my collar and pulls me towards him, kissing me. He releases me, looking over my face. “I know what you’re thinking. You had to, Dan. For both of us.”

I give him a half smile, knowing he’s right but still feeling that unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shake it away for now and steadily stand up, helping Phil up as well. As we lean on each other for support we hear shuffling from the entryway, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Did Seth bring help with him?

I almost reach for the stake, still in Seth’s chest, then see Melinda come around the corner. She stops abruptly, seeing Seth on the ground and braces herself against the wall. “Wow.” She looks at the two of us, then back at Seth, seeming to gulp. “I thought I was more prepared to see this.”

“Are you ok?” Phil asks, stepping forward a bit.

“Yeah, I just… I came over as soon as I could, but…” her thoughts seem to leave her as she gradually steps towards Seth’s body. She kneels down next to his head, not caring that her long skirt is dragging through his blood. She touches his face, seeming to caress his cheek.

“I thought you hated him?” Why is she looking so affectionate towards him?

“I did.” She sniffs, “I hated him so much; always forcing me to do things for him just because he was older than me.”

A bit of her hair moves away from her neck and I spot a line of bruising on it. It must have been made not too long ago or it would have faded by now. Phil notices it, too, and looks at me. It looks like Seth really did have a thing for necks other than biting them “Melinda, what was Seth to you?”

“He was my brother.” She says, still staring at his face. Her hands move over his frozen eyes, closing them. It all makes sense now; why she stuck near him even though she hated him and I almost smack myself in the head as I remember their eye colors.

She lets out a breath and reaches over to the stake, pausing before yanking it out of his chest. As soon as it’s out Seth’s body collapses into ash; the only things remaining are his clothing and the pool of blood under them.

She uses Seth’s shirt to wrap up the stake, putting it into her bag and standing up. She walks up to us, eyes sunken but still gleaming with a bit of hope. “Thank you both, for doing what I could never do.”

“Don’t mention it.” I say, not knowing what to do or say to comfort her.

She rolls her shoulders back, putting on a professional face. “With all the racket you probably made I’m gonna go ahead and guess someone called the police. I’ll go run interference, play the little girl that just got robbed until I can get some friends of mine to take over the case.”

I nod and as she makes her way past us I touch her shoulder. She pats my hand and gives us a smile before heading out the door.

I look at Phil as he rests his head on mine, smiling at me and I can’t hold it in any longer. I laugh. I laugh at the absence of weight on my shoulders. I laugh at the adrenaline rushing through my veins and pumping in my head. He laughs, too, holding me tight.

We have our lives now. We have each other. We’re practically on top of the world. Not even Seth could knock us down, and nothing ever will. As long as we have each other, we can do anything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a snack run and comes back a changed man; literally. How will Dan handle this new chapter in his life, and what will he do once Phil finds out his dark secret?

Phil and I sit on one side of the café table along with Melinda, Chris and PJ sitting on the other; staring at us like were out of our minds.

“Could you maybe run that by us again?” PJ asks, obviously thinking we’re trying to pull their legs.

Melinda rolls her eyes and turns to us. “I thought you said they were smart?”

PJ and Chris give Melinda matching dirty looks, but she just shrugs them off, going back to her blended drink. I shake my head and turn to Phil, hoping he can convince them.

“We’re not trying to be funny, guys. It’s true. It’s been true for quite some time now.”

“But… how?!” Chris asks, freaked out being an understatement.

“It’s a long story.”

Phil and I take what seems like forever explaining everything that’s happened to us the past few months. We wanted to be fully honest with them about everything; not wanting to tip toe around them and worry they’d find out our big secret. We had debated telling them about Seth’s final moments, but decided it didn’t need to be known.

Melinda put her two sense in when needed, adding a little bit of sass towards them. She agreed to help us explain things to them, knowing it was going to be pretty awkward. She’s already helped us by covering up the little mess we had in our flat and making it look like the incident never happened, even helping us move to a new place in London to be closer to her and her blood supply, but she insisted she help us out on this as well. I guess she feels like she owes us after we took out Seth for her.

I feel somewhat connected now. I was so isolated before; a freak caught in the human world. Phil sympathized with me, but couldn’t understand. I had no one to talk to about vampire things. But Phil’s a vampire as well now, and we’ve made friends with Melinda. It’s comforting, feeling a sense of belonging.

Now, we were working on combining our worlds; hoping they can mix in a way that we can work with. I look over at Phil, who was watching PJ and Chris listen to Melinda talk about her line of work, slack-jawed, but he now turns to me. He smiles, taking my hand.

I squeeze his hand back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I hear Melinda ‘aaaww’ at us and I turn to see the whole table staring at us, feeling my face go red.

Chris sighs, looking between the two of us. “You know, this whole situation is nuts. I’m still not even sure if that this isn’t a prank.” He looks over at Peej, who nods, then turns back to us, “but I guess as long as you two are happy…”

“We are.” Phil answers and I couldn’t agree with him more.

I’m sitting here, my love by my side and surrounded by the best friends in the world. It doesn’t matter if our lives are different or a little complicated. We have each other. We have our friends in both worlds. Who could ask for more?


End file.
